One Step Closer
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: A year after a family tragedy Genevieve's mother Madison has decided to move her and her two daughters to La Push.  Gen is having a difficult time adjusting since the family lost their father.  Can a Quileute protector help her?
1. Ch 1 The Move

**Okay so this isn't the sequel to Damn This Wild Heart, but it's something I've been working on. Lemme know what'ca think about it. Don't worry the sequel is in progress!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 1** – The Move

Smokey grey eyes scanned the outside of the two story house. It was a dingy grey color. It wasn't gigantic, but it was just perfect for three women; or a mother and her two teenage daughters such as the case may have already been. The three females walked into the extremely empty house as their eyes searched for anything that made it look like home immediately.

"So what do you guys think?" Madison asked both of her daughters hoping to entice either of them to give some kind of hope of liking their new house. Angelica would be the first to smile brightly as her forest green eyes danced with enjoyment; her forest green eyes always reminded her of her late husband Mitch. Her youngest who was fifteen soon to be sixteen had a wonderful imagination and Maddie knew she'd just let her youngest pick out the color scheme and then paint her room her own artistic way.

"It could use some work mom." Angelica pointed out the obvious.

Madison nodded. "Well honey, older houses usually need some work silly. What about you Gen? What do you think about it?" She was trying to not hold her breath as she watched her oldest turn to her as she pulled down the hood on her red sweat shirt.

"I guess it's got potential." Genevieve stated quietly. "Thought I'm not sure how much fun it's going to be since it rains here twenty-four-seven."

Madison let out a quiet sigh. "It won't rain twenty-four-seven Gen, I promise." Madison couldn't help but Let out another sigh when she heard Gen mumble 'Whatever' under her breath.

Genevieve used to be a sweet sixteen year old but since her father's death a year prior to the present day, had turned her into something completely different. She had a temper but she also had days when depression ate away at her. Madison only hoped that once she was seventeen and got her a car she could get her out of the house and she'd return to her old cheerful self.

No one took Mitchell Tyler's death worse than his eldest daughter Genevieve. His death was the result of protecting and trying to keep his oldest daughter alive. Three therapists and hours upon hours of therapy later and Gen still refused to talk about the day she watched her father die. Every once in a while she would still have nightmares about that day.

Who goes around killing innocent people?

Who goes around killing people who were as GREAT as Mitchell Tyler?

There wasn't anyone in their previous town who didn't like him. He really was beloved by literally everyone. Gen shook her head. She had to stop herself from thinking about it and about her father or she'd start to cry and she wasn't in the mood to cry.

Madison sighed heavily. "Well at least we are going to be closer to your cousin Emily. She is the only one in the Young family who isn't absolutely rotten to the core."

At the mention of Gen's cousin Emily a soft smile graced her lips. The smile didn't last too long as Madison reminded the girl they needed to get their sleeping bags out of the SUV and get the heat going in the house so they could sleep without catching pneumonia. They would be sleeping on the floor, as the moving truck with all their furniture wouldn't arrive until the following day.

Naturally Angelica would pick the bedroom closest to their mother. Too bad their mother didn't realize how evil her little Angel really was. Angelica was NO Angel. Not even close. If their mother only knew half the shit Angelica had done. She would've put her in a convent for nun's years ago. But chances were the roof would've caved in on her head as soon as she stepped foot into any Holy place. Angelica was a party girl in every sense of the word. If there was a party within twenty-five miles of her physical location she could find it.

The funny thing was; Genevieve used to be the same way too. More than Angelica, up until the day their father was killed. Suddenly she just didn't have the drive or the desire to party nowadays; actually she didn't feel like doing much of anything anymore.

Later that night, Gen was sitting on her sleeping bag in her room, leaning against the wall. There were a couple of cold pieces of pizza sitting on a paper plate with a bottle of water. She was listening to her MP3 player as she drew in her sketch pad. There was a knock on her door and she heard it but she was choosing to ignore it. She knew it was Madison. Her mother was coming to her room for a pep talk. She didn't feel like a pep talk now or ever.

Gen's bedroom door opened and her mother had a fake smile plastered on her face. Gen rolled her eyes and watched as her mother walked all the way into the room and walked over and squatted down as she reached out and pushed Gen's hair out of her eyes and Gen looked up at her mother and pulled her ear buds out of her ears.

Madison smiled faintly. "So what do you think of this place?"

Gen shrugged. "I guess it's okay. I just don't see why we had to leave Bellevue."

Madison frowned. "C'mon Genevieve I just figured we all could use a change of scenery, when Emily's mother suggested we call Emily to see if they had any houses down here; I jumped at the chance. Bellevue has too many bad memories for you and Angelica and for me as well. A new town and fresh start; it's exactly what we all needed."

Gen shook her head negatively. "It's not what I needed. I don't understand how you could've left dad behind. You just packed us up and moved us four hours away."

Madison's frown deepened. "Genevieve I'm sorry you don't agree with what I did with moving us here, but you're going to have to get used to it. Because eventually you're going to have to see I did the right thing for us." Madison stood as she leaned over and kissed the top of her daughters head and turned and left the room; pulling her door closed behind her.

Genevieve shook her head as she rolled her eyes again. She realized there was no physical way for them to actually bring their father with them from Bellevue, but she could wish. She slid herself inside of her sleeping bag and reached up and turned the light off as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

7 am came faster than Gen figured it would. One minute she was dead asleep and then next Angelica was jerking her pillow out from underneath her head and smacking her in the face with it. Gen smirked when she grabbed Angelica's ankle and tripped her as she was trying to run out of the room. "Next time maybe you'll think of a different way of waking me up rather than letting my head hit the hard wood floor."

Angelica looked up from the hard wood floor she had face planted on as she growled and smacked the floor. "Bitch." Angelica grumbled as she stood up and left the room.

Gen dug through her suit case and pulled out clean jeans and a red t-shirt. She got changed and pushed all of her stuff to one side of the room so her bedroom furniture could be moved into the room without any hang ups.

"Genevieve the moving truck is here and so is Emily." Her mother announced up the stairs.

Gen rolled her eyes. "God mom why don't you just announce it to the whole neighborhood I'm sure the dead didn't quite hear you." Gen mumbled under her breath as she grabbed her zip up hoodie and pulled it on as she descended the stairs.

Gen walked into the living room and her cousin Emily Young was standing by the front door. "Em…" Gen smiled she'd truly missed her cousin they hadn't seen each other in a few years. She was slightly surprised when Emily turned and she saw the three claw marks on the right side of her face. A couple of years ago she had been attacked by a bear in the forest. Emily was still so beautiful. Gen had always looked up to her cousin and envied her beauty.

Emily turned and smiled as she watched as Gen smiled and walked over throwing her arms around her as the two held onto each other tightly. Emily kissed the top of her head. "I'm so glad you guys moved to La Push. I've missed you so much honey."

"I missed you too Em." Gen confessed.

Emily smiled. "I brought some friends to help move the furniture in faster and believe me they can get it done." Emily's almond shaped eyes looked over at the open front door. "C'mon in you guys."

Gen watched wide eyed as five of the largest tan skinned guys walked through the front door. She suddenly felt height impaired.

"Well this big guy here is my fiancé Sam Uley and the other four guys work with Sam for the tribal council. That's Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call and Quil Ateara. There's one more but I think he's running late. You guys where's Jake?"

Embry cleared his throat. "I called him just before we got here Em; he forgot to set his alarm and over slept. He promised he'd be here in a few.

Emily shook her head. "He's going to be late for his own funeral I swear! Okay guys let's get busy, there's a break in the rain and we don't want them half moved in if it starts again."

A round of 'Yes Emily's' came from the five some as they all disappeared outside, each were assigned to a specific room and would only be bringing in furniture and boxes for those rooms. That was it was guaranteed to make sure the right things made it to the right room.

Genevieve was standing by the front door and noticed there was a draft in between trips to save the heat from escaping the house; she'd started to close the door when a heavy force stopped her from doing so. She pulled the door open and saw what had stopped it. It was another big guy she could've sworn they were all brothers or related. His short cropped jet black hair and huge body gave him away.

Suddenly her smokey grey eyes locked with his deep chocolate eyes and she felt like the breath had been sucked right out of her chest as she let out an audible gasp. She couldn't help but feel like suddenly La Push was going to be an okay place to live.


	2. Ch 2 Damn

**Chapter 2 ** - Damn

"Hi." His voice was deep and husky. And it brought Gen out of her own thoughts as she blinked.

"Um, yea hi." Yea that sounded smooth now didn't it? Gen mentally face palmed herself.

He had the most amazing red lips. And it showed even more so when he smirked at her. "Is it okay for me to come in? Emily is expecting me." His smooth voice asked.

Gen swallowed hard as she nodded and pulled the door open. She watched as he walked through the door and stopped in front of her. "By the way, I'm Jacob Black." He held his hand out. She had to breathe a little deeper as she nodded and shook his hand.

"Genevieve Tyler, it's nice to meet you Jacob." Her words almost died on her tongue as she continued to breathe deeply. His skin was so heated it almost felt like it was scorching.

"Genevieve! We found your book shelf in the basement." Gen's mother's voice brought the two of them out of there stare fest. Gen heard feet approaching the living room and then Emily's familiar voice.

"Oh Jacob! I'm glad to see we weren't bothering you this morning. I hope you got plenty of sleep because I left the handy jobs for you."

Gen watched as Jake's eyes left her and went to the voice behind her; she swore she saw his cheeks pink up a bit.

Jake rolled his lips and felt his cheeks heat up. "Sorry Em. I forgot to set my alarm when I got off work last night."

"Hey Gen, who's your new friend?"

Gen rolled her eyes at the sound of her mother's chipper voice. She turned around. "Well gee mom this is Jacob and were going to go up to my room and he's going to teach me how to play doctor." Gen said in a little kid voice as she punctuated the sentence with another eye roll as she walked around her mom and went upstairs.

Gen pushed her door closed as she exhaled heavily. She began unpacking the boxes that had already found their way to her room. She noticed her four poster bed had found it's way to her new room as well, she placed the boxes on the bed and opened them. She was happy to see it was all of her clothing in four of the boxes and all of her hangers in another box. She began hanging her close up in her closet.

About thirty minutes into her clothes hanging a knock on her door pulled her from her own thoughts. "Come in." That came out softer than she had intended.

The door pushed open and Gen saw Jake as he walked into the room he had an oblong box on his shoulder. "Oh my gosh, here let me help you with that."

Jake chuckled deeply. "No it's okay I got it. Just point out where you'd like it. Your mother said it was your book shelf." Jake watched as she pointed to the space near the window. He couldn't believe he imprinted on her. Her smokey grey eyes held so much emotion inside of them. Emily had told them something about her father passing and he was sure the death had something to do with the emotion. The emotions and feelings coming from her were un-deceive. He couldn't really tell if she was happy or upset.

Gen watched as Jake carefully set the box down near the window. "Thanks." She smiled softly and watched as Jake nodded.

Jake smiled. "You want some help putting this together?"

Gen's eyes once again found Jake's. "Actually it's already put together, just have to pop the bottom of the box tip it and the shelving unit will slid right out. I packed it that way specifically. It was a pain in the rear putting it together."

Jake smirked. "That was – That was kind of genius to pack it that way." Jake followed her instructions and gently slid the shelf out. Jake could feel her eyes on him, watching his every move. He liked that she was just as curious about him as he was about her.

Jake watched as she started un-wrapping some little ceramic figurines. He moved closer and nearly choked on his own saliva. They were wolves. As she un-wrapped more he swore each one looked like someone in the pack. "Wow you've got a lot of wolf figurines."

She smiled fondly at them as she made sure to dust each one off and place it on the top shelf of her book shelf. "It's my favorite animal. My – My father got me hooked on them when I was smaller. Then I took a ceramics class one summer and started making them. They really don't fear anything. Sometimes I wish I was one. Being afraid of something just makes me feel weak. Ya know?"

Jake nodded. Yet again he had a feeling it had something to do with her father's death and that far away look she seemed to always have stuck in her eyes.

"So where did you guys move from?" He just decided to ask random questions to hear her sweet voice; trying to memorize it.

"Bellevue Washington." Gen had finally emptied her clothing boxes and had everything hung up and all her shoes arranged in the bottom of her closet as she moved to the next box. She liked the fact he was asking her questions. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she could decipher if it was a good feeling or a bad feeling. "Have you lived here all your life?"

YES! His mind screamed. "Yea, all of us were born and raised here." She was actually asking him a question back! He was doing a happy dance in his head. "Is Angelica you're only sibling?" He had to keep the conversation going.

"She's a pain but yea. How about you; do you have any siblings?" She asked only because she wanted to hear his voice. She was completely weak kneed and ready to turn into a drooling fool.

"I've got twin older sisters Rebecca and Rachel. Rebecca lives in Hawaii with her husband and Rachel is away in New York City at college." Jake sighed softly.

"That seems kind of far for school." Gen was getting the impression he missed his sisters.

Jake nodded as he turned and their eyes met again. Instantly the imprint pulled at his heart. "They left because they don't want to be in La Push, it reminds them of our mom and they don't want to be in pain anymore. I was still pretty young when our mom was killed in a car accident. I miss her as much as they do, but I don't ever want to leave La Push. All I have is good memories of my mom." Jake felt a soft touch on his forearm as he looked down he noticed it was Gen touching him.

"I'm sure where ever your mother is right now, she's proud of you." Gen could feel the intensity of Jake's crazy deep brown eyes.

Just the words she uttered made his heart flutter. Forget the fact that his heart sped up when she touched him. His whole body felt like little pin pricks. His mouth opened and closed a few times and he couldn't get anything to come out.

Suddenly his head dipped and his lips connected with hers. He felt her fingers around his forearm tighten, but neither moved closer to each other. What the hell was he thinking kissing her? He probably just scared the living daylights out of her and there was no hope for him now. What a way to waste an imprint.

Gen gasped when he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. She felt like an electrical shock went through her body. The hand she had laid on his forearm gripped him a little firmer to keep her balance. She'd never been kissed like that in her entire life. His lips were so warm and soft to the touch and he was so gentle.

Jake couldn't stop himself from moving, his hands slowly moved up as they cupped her face. Then suddenly his lips had a mind of their own as they started to move against hers. He was almost giddy inside when her lips responded by moving against his. She didn't push him away or kick him in the nuts so he was sure she was enjoying it as much as he was.

"Jake."

"Jake." A voice said with mild annoyance.

Jake and Gen jumped apart as they both looked to Gen's bedroom door and saw Paul staring back at them. He had a shit eating smirk on his face. Jake rolled his eyes. "What Paul?" He snapped at the man with the darker eyes.

Paul scoffed. "There's an emergency with the council, we have to leave."

"I'll be right there." Jake informed him and gave him a glare.

Paul smirked again. "Whatever." As he turned and left the room.

Jake's eyes turned back to Gen and he watched as she blushed furiously. "Sorry about that. I – uh – I better get going. I guess I'll – uh – see you later."

"Later…sure." Gen couldn't get the heat out of her cheeks as she watched him leave.

Damn! What the hell had come over her? She let a stranger kiss her!


	3. Ch 3 Revelations & Advice

**Chapter 3** – Revelations & Advice

****_'I can't believe I kissed her. I can't believe she let me kiss her.'_

_'I can't believe she let you kiss her either.'_ Paul put in his two cents of course.

Jake groaned in his head as he heard Paul chuckle. _'Stifle yourself. And get out of my head.'  
><em>  
>Paul coughed out a chuckle. <em>'Sorry man. She just looked like she was a bitch from hell. She un-waded her panties and kissed you after only knowing you for what a couple of hours; If that.' <em>

Jake growled viciously. _'Watch your mouth.'_ Jake stopped running as he turned to face Paul. His russet fur was bristled and his chest was puffed out showing dominance over his pack brother. Jake was beta and there was no way in HELL he would allow anyone to speak about his imprint that way.

Paul scoffed as he came to a skidding halt. _'She's only been your imprint for a couple of hours Jake. It's not THAT serious.' _

Jake stepped towards Paul as he snapped his teeth and snarled towards the silvery-grey wolf. _'Call her a bitch again and see just how serious I can be.'_

_'Enough!'_ Sam growled. _'Jake stop letting Paul's mouth get the best of you.'_ Sam watched as Jake huffed out an annoying breath and took off through the trees again as Sam turned to Paul. _'And Paul if I ever hear you talk about an imprint like that again, I don't care how long the imprint has been in effect; you will be answering to me.' Sam shook out his jet black fur. 'Now c'mon you two the red head isn't going to wonder in the trees forever. She's getting smarter the longer she's around.' _That left a bad taste in his mouth.

Sam jogged to catch up with Jake. _'So you imprinted on Emily's cousin; does she know yet?"  
><em>  
>Jake huffed out a scoff. <em>'Of course; I think she was actually excited about it; but she gave me one of those we are going to talk later looks. So I'm sure she's got some speech prepared for me and if she doesn't she will when we get finished with the red head.'<em> Sam just coughed out a chuckle in Jake's head as they pushed themselves to run faster.

Gen was sitting in her room; she heard a knock on her door as her grey eyes turned to the bedroom door. "Come in." A smile coming to her face when she saw it was Emily on the other side of the door.

Emily walked in and sat on the bed next to Gen. "So what's going on with you and your mom?"

Gen rolled her eyes. "She's so controlling. I didn't want to move here Em. I mean as much as I love and miss you, we left dad behind. How will he ever be able to forgive us for leaving him behind as if he never mattered to us?"

Emily frowned she could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes. "Genevieve honey, he will never be cross with your mother for making the decisions she's made to help her. He knows she did what she had to do for you, Angel and herself. She had to get you guys out of Bellevue and away from all the bad memories or they would plague you guys forever."

Gen shook her head negatively. "Emily we could've moved anywhere. Hell we could've moved across the ocean to England, memories will follow anywhere we go. Believe me I would know more than either of them. I will never see leaving dad behind as our only option. It shouldn't have been an option at all, because it damn sure wasn't our best idea." Gen inhaled a shaky breath as she tried to stop the tears before they had a chance to fall. "Mom just figured leaving was the best idea. She thinks the grass is greener in La Push. And maybe it is. But I don't know if I can ever forgive her for making us leave dad behind."

Emily pulled the young girl in her arms as she held onto her tightly; her hand brushing down the length of her hair as she tried to soothe her. Emily kissed the top of her head softly. "Just give it some time sweet girl. I know it hurts right now. But I think somewhere along the way you'll be able to lock up the memories so they will stop hurting your heart. You already know you can come and see me anytime. My house is always open. Believe me the guys are ALWAYS at my house. It's like a 24/7 bed and breakfast at my place."

Genevieve was close with her mother like any girl, but since her father's death things between them were strained. But she had always been close to Emily; whether it was because Emily was from her father's side of the family or because Emily was always around growing up there was really no explanation for the two girl's closeness. Emily was close with Angelica but not as close as she was to Gen. The girls were a few years apart in age, but Emily had always been Gen's go to person on questions about guys, school; whatever. And somehow Emily always had the right answer.

Gen bid goodbye to Emily as she grabbed her purse and truck keys and took off for home; said something about needing to get dinner started for the small army of teenage boys getting ready to invade her home.

Gen sighed heavily as she turned around and continued unpacking all of her stuff. She felt like there was no end to it. She didn't remember ever having this much crap before. She placed all her wolf figurines on the shelf and thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Her grey eyes looked through the window and peering back at her was a huge russet colored wolf. He was gigantic. A gasp escaped her lips as her hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. Her eyes widened as the small horse sized animal, shook out his fur, cocked his head to the side and then suddenly bounced off back into the trees.

Gen let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. She blinked a few times and just figured it was a figment of her imagination. Shaking her head negatively she went back to unpacking.

Jake couldn't help chuckling at the look that was on his imprints face. She looked shocked and bewildered all at the same time. Thought he honestly couldn't blame her for her reaction. Who wouldn't react that way after seeing a wolf the size of a horse sitting outside their bedroom window?

Jake stopped outside of Emily's and phased back as he pulled on his shorts. And jogged up the stairs and went inside through the back door. He suddenly felt like the center of attention as every pair of eyes at the dinner table was quickly burning a hole through him. Jake scoffed. "What?" His dark brown eyes threw a glare at his pack brothers and sister.

Leah smirked. "So rumor has it you imprinted on Emily's cousin."

Jake rolled his lips as he made a sour face. "Yea and?"

Leah caught his attitude. "Well at least she can help get your mind off that bloodsucker lover."

"Leah!" Sam warned.

Leah shook her head as she stood from her seat. "What Sam? We're all thinking it I'm just the only one who has the guts to say it. Jake, I don't care if you'll be alpha one day or that Sam is alpha now. Everyone here has seen the way you get after Bella's visited you and the way she's paraded around before the wedding and after the wedding. You deserve so much better." Leah walked over as she started to leave but stopped as she was facing away from Jake. Her hand gripped his shoulder. "And you got what you deserved. You finally imprinted; your other half that makes you whole. Don't let anyone take her away from you Jake."

Jake felt Leah squeeze his shoulder as she walked out the door he had just come in.

"Weird." Quil announced with a tilted head giving the only female pack member a look of surprise as she made her exit.

"That girl just gets stranger and stranger. First she blocks her thoughts from everyone and now she's giving Jake imprinting advice." Jared pointed out.

Sam spared a look to Emily who she her head as if to tell him to let it go. The relationship between Sam, Emily and Leah was strained to the breaking point already. But it wasn't anything that any of them could change.

Emily smiled widely as she placed a pitcher of tea and a pitcher of lemonade on the table. "Who knows, maybe she's having an off day."

"An off day?" Paul questioned. "Sure. Because every day is an on day for her; she already acts bitter twenty-four-seven; an off day for Leah is her actually getting the day off. Not giving out advice and definitely not advice about imprinting." Paul loved pointing out the obvious.

A lone growl came from the end of the table and Paul onyx eyes threw a dark look towards Leah's little brother Seth. "Watch it pup." Paul warned.

Everyone knew Seth and Leah were fiercely protective over each other. The slightest rudeness or meanness towards either of the sibling than the other was there to protect the receiver immediately.

Jake looked over at Emily. "I know you want to say something Em. Go ahead."

Emily shook her head no. "I already know I don't have to tell you to be gentle with her. I know you were listening outside her window earlier when we were talking; so you know exactly how fragile she is when it comes to talking about her father."

Jake frowned as he nodded affirmatively; he did remember after they had chased the red head to the Canadian border he ran back to Gen's house. He'd stopped when he could feel the sadness as it crept into her. His wolf hearing gave him the capability to listen to what was being said.

Emily nodded as well. Jake was a good boy he would never do anything to hurt her cousin. She didn't need any confirmation for that it was also why she didn't need to tell him he had to be careful with Gen. She just knew Jake wouldn't hurt a fly.

Jake sat at the dinner table as he ate and thought about his imprint. He was going to go see her again the following day. Offer to help her to more unpacking. Anything he could offer to help her with and she'd accept was just one step closer to each other.


	4. Ch 4 Breakfast And Then Some

**Chapter 4** – Breakfast And Then Some

A few days later, Gen had finally finished all her unpacking, her mother was at work and somehow her evil little sister had met some new friends and was off at the mall in Port Angeles. Gen was sitting on the couch in front of the TV watching. She had on black velour pants with a matching velour zip up hoodie and a white t-shirt under it. A knock on the door had her pausing her movie as she stood from the couch and walked to the door slightly leery. She wasn't expecting anyone.

As she opened the door she went wide eyed when she saw Jacob staring back at her. She mouth opened and closed a couple of times. "What are you doing here?" It finally came out of her mouth.

Jake couldn't help chuckling. "I just came by to see if there was anything I could help you with if you hadn't finished unpacking or to see if you wanted to hang out; maybe get a bite to eat; breakfast or lunch whatever sounds good. And eventually I'd like for us to talk about what happened between us the last time we saw each other."

Gen pursed her lips together as she nodded. "Oh you, don't have to worry, there's no reason to feel guilty; regrets happen all through life. Don't feel like you have to spend time with me just because your friends with Emily and Sam."

Jake cocked his head to the side. "You think I regret what happened? Genevieve I don't regret kissing you. I just regret leaving directly afterwards. I was actually surprised you didn't remove my head from my shoulders. I wasn't being very gentlemanly by kissing you when I barely knew you, but I will admit I've never been kissed like that before." Jake watched as Gen moved aside and let him into the house.

"Gentlemanly? I don't know many seventeen year olds who even know how to be gentlemanly." Gen looked at Jake and could tell he was a sweet guy. Emily had been talking to Gen about Jake for the last few days.

Jake beautiful red lips smirked. "Well you know I do try to be gentlemanly. But sometimes I can't really help myself. I'm just hoping you don't see me as some pushy jerk."

Gen couldn't help but laugh. "No you weren't pushy. I just couldn't believe I let someone I barely knew kiss me. I was a little shocked and bewildered. But I can't say I didn't enjoy it. I will admit that. It was a pretty good kiss from a total stranger." She felt her cheeks heat up when she admitted that.

Jake couldn't stop the smile that slid across his face. "Did you just admit that you enjoyed the kiss?" He chuckled as he watched her cheeks redden again.

"I – I – umm – No; I would never admit that I enjoyed a kiss from a complete stranger." Gen stumbled over her words and watched as Jake started to walk towards her. Their eyes had locked and Gen suddenly felt herself slowly walking backwards from his advances. She gasped when her back hit the door.

Jake loomed over her as he placed his hands on either side of the door effectively blocking Gen against the door. He could smell her scent it was mangos and it nearly brought him to his knees. He licked his suddenly dry lips and rolled them together. Jake let his head drop as he softly brushed his lips against Gen's cheek. He heard her let out a rushed exhale, as he moved his lips to her other cheek. He could see her lips trembling. Jake brought his lips to hers as he softly kissed her lips. He felt her respond to him as his hands gripped her hips; he felt her hands come up and rest on his t-shirt covered chest. He couldn't believe his imprint was letting him kiss her again. He wasn't going to complain about it either.

When they pulled back from each other; Jake's eyes were locked on her grey orbs. "God I hope you don't hate me for doing that again. I honestly couldn't stop myself."

Gen swallowed hard as she shook her head. "No but I think if you're going to make a habit out of kissing me; we may want to get to know each other better than what we do now."

"How about that bite to eat now?" Jake asked curiously. She wanted to get to know him better and he couldn't have been happier. He smiled softly when she nodded an affirmative answer to his question.

"Let me – um – let me get my sneakers and my jeans on." Gen whispered out because she didn't trust her voice after that kiss. She watched as Jake backed up and stood to the side. Gen felt like she had to unseal her body from the back of the front door; as she walked towards the stairs that lead to her room. Once she was safely inside she breathed a sigh of relief; she wasn't sure she could make it up all the stairs before passing out after that kiss.

She shed her velour pants and pulled on her jeans and sneakers. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and walked back downstairs. When she rounded the corner she noticed Jake was standing near the fireplace looking at the family photos on the mantle. She walked over and stood beside him. "Those were happier days."

Jake felt the sadness creep into her and couldn't stop as he frowned. "Why were those happier days? What's wrong with the current days?" He asked quizzically as he pointed to the pictures with the two sisters and both their parents.

Gen shook her head negatively. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Jacob nodded; he knew when to not push. "I know it's none of my business, but if you ever want to talk about nothing in particular you can always come talk to me. I've been told I'm a good listener; even though sometimes I can be hard headed and opinionated about certain things."

"Thanks for the offer Jake. I'll have to keep that in mind."

Jake nodded as his stomach growled. The two of them couldn't help laughing as he patted his stomach and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh what can I say? I'm a growing boy and I'm starving. Let's get out of here and get some grub." He watched as Gen nodded in response to his statement as she turned and walked out the door. Jake watched as she locked the door and pushed her keys into her back pocket.

Gen smirked at Jacob's little red Volkswagen Rabbit. "This has to be the cutest chick car I've seen a guy drive in my entire life."

Jacob mocked fake hurt. "Great shoot down my ego some more beautiful. This is not a chick car."

"This is so a chick car. I don't see a lot of dudes tooling around down in a VW Rabbit; and red at that. You might as well paint it pink and give it ears and a tail." Gen couldn't contain her laughter when Jacob glared at her and gave her a slight growl. She finally got her giggles under control as Jake pulled the car to a stop in the diner's parking lot.

They got out of the car and made it into the diner as Gen couldn't stop a few more stray giggles as Jake growled into her ear. They finally got seated in a booth. Gen smiled softly as they sat across from each other. They both skimmed over the slightly faded menus.

A brunette approached the table. "Hey Jake, what can I get you?"

Jake looked up from his menu. "Hey Kim, I'll take the usual."

The girl named Kim nodded as she jotted down on her note pad. "No, problem and for you miss?"

"Sorry, where are my manners." Jake cleared his throat. "Kim this is Genevieve Emily's cousin from upper Washington State. Gen this is Kim, she's Jared's girlfriend. She'll be going to school with us."

Gen smiled softly. "Nice to meet you Kim; I'll take the order of French toast and bacon with water to drink please."

Kim jotted everything down on her pad as she nodded. "Relax you two it should be up soon." She flitted away.

They honestly didn't have to wait long as Kim came back with Gen's order and then came back a minute later with three plates. Gen's eyes near came out of her head. Jake's three plates were full of scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon and plenty of toast with butter and jelly.

Jake smirked as he rubbed his t-shirt covered stomach. "What? I'm a growing boy." He couldn't help reveling in her laughter. It was completely music to his ears. He wondered if she noticed he'd reached across the table and took her hand in his as they laughed and ate together.

As they walked out of the diner, Gen shook her head negatively. "I can't believe you ate all that."

Jake chuckled. "Hell that's not nearly enough. It's more like a mid-morning snack for me. You should see Paul eat. Actually, no you shouldn't it's scary. You could lose a finger if you get too close."

"Does he eat fingers a lot?" Gen questioned with a smirk on her lips.

Jake enjoyed the smirk as he nodded. "Yea, but only when he's starving." Jake cleared his throat. "So what should we do now?"

Gen shrugged. "You can always come back to the house and watch a chick flick with me."

Jake groaned. "Oh damn you've only been here a few days and you've already got me watching chick movies. I'm not going to cry am I?"

Gen laughed. "Well I have plenty of tissue so no worries you can ball away."

Jake chuckled as he nodded. "Okay you sold me." They got in the car and took off back to Gen's.


	5. Ch 5 Disappointment Happens

**Chapter 5** – Disappointment Happens

Three weeks had gone by and Gen honestly couldn't have been happier. Which for the most part she thought would NEVER happen again. After her father's death she felt like she had no right to be happy because his life was cut so short. He wasn't allowed to be happy anymore and neither should she.

Much to her surprise she found herself laughing and giggling at Jake's antics with the rest of his friends. In a week they would all be starting their senior year. Gen wasn't exactly sure if she and Jake were dating, they would steal kisses here and there; but she had noticed that he had never kissed her in front of his friends; which as of late had become her friends as well.

She loved the way his skin always felt like it was over heated. He claimed it was a Quileute thing, and apparently he was right because all his friends had the same abnormal body temperature. She loved how red and perfect his lips were and when he was deciding on any kind of answer to a question she would ask him; he would roll his lips and chuckle with cute smirk on his face.

She was currently walking along the beach barefoot, she'd almost forgot Jake was next to her until she felt his warm hand gently squeeze her waist. Her grey eyes turned up to his intense brown ones as he smiled softly down at her. "I don't want to go back to school. Do you think we can just find a cave out here and live as beach bums for the rest of our lives?"

Jake's chuckle filled the air. "Wow. I have to say I never really thought about it but now that you mentioned it, I've never wanted to be a beach bum more than I do right now." His soft lips pressed against her temple. "But uh – don't you think it might be because you don't want to start a new school?"

Gen stopped as she turned to face Jake and shook her head negatively. "Well aren't you the brilliant one? No. I just like the feel of the sand between my toes and your arm around my waist; the smell of the ocean infiltrating my senses every time I breathe in. How could you not just love everything about the beach and ocean?"

"Probably because I've lived here my whole life and when you have nowhere but the beach to go; it gets old after a while. But I do love it and I love it even more when you're enjoying it with me." Jake's lips whispered the last bit in her ear as he kissed the shell of her ear softly. He chuckled when he felt her shiver against him. Jake securely wrapped his arm around her waist as he suddenly growled against her neck and spun her in a circle. He couldn't stop the chuckle that came from his lips when she squealed out of surprise.

"Oh my gosh Jake! You almost gave me a heart attack." Gen shrieked as she turned and swatted Jake's chest. His laughter was infectious as she couldn't stop herself from laughing with him. She also couldn't help but blush furiously when Jake took the same hand she'd smacked his chest with and placed a kiss in the middle of her palm. Her same hand he kissed had a mind of it's own as it slid up and cupped his warm cheeks as she smiled up at him. She felt Jake pull her closer as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her body flush against his.

Jake was completely addicted to this woman; COMPLETELY. When she returned his embrace and buried her face in the side of his neck he inhaled her scent and didn't move a muscle. He was extremely grateful he was able to spend so much time with her in the last few weeks and even more grateful that Genevieve wanted to spend as much time with him. In the last three weeks they'd spent so much time together people could possibly think they were already married.

Damn!

He did not just think that. He couldn't believe he was already thinking of her as his wife. He knew he was a LONG ways away from that step. He had to tell her all his secrets first and make sure she didn't freak out and was acceptable of him before he could even move forward.

The best thing about their embraces were they could literally stand there in each other's arms for hours and not be bothered by whatever else was going on around them. When they were walking along the beach and fell into silence; it was a comfortable silence they didn't have to be talking all the time to enjoy each other's company.

Jake inhaled her scent once more. "What time do you have to be home?"

"Doesn't matter, mom's at work and Angie is out with friends again. You can stay for dinner if you want I'm making chicken casserole." Gen mumbled into his neck.

"Hmm, sounds good. But I have to work in an hour. I'll take a rain check on dinner." Jake sighed in contentment. "Your birthday is Friday." Jake stated more than asked.

Gen snuggled deeper into his chest and arms as she relished his warmth. "Yes." She confirmed.

"Good don't make any plans. You're spending the day with me." Jake's voice held finality to it as she just nodded her head against his chest; like she would say no, at least he had hoped not.

"Ok." She mumbled against his t-shirt covered chest.

No two letter word sounded so great to Jake. Her being this agreeable with him was nice, but knew not all their moments at the age of seventeen were going to be this easy or relaxed. She had yet to talk to him about her dad and his death, but he wasn't pushing! Especially not with what was to come between them in a few more weeks. He'd already decided he was going to come clean about the tribe's legends and the pack. He needed to be up front and honest with her if he had any hope for them to have a good relationship. They shouldn't have any secrets between them.

Jake walked her back home after they got their sneakers back on. They stood on the porch locked in each other's arms once again. Gen looked up and their eyes locked. "I'll save you some casserole for when you get off work."

Jake nodded affirmatively. "I'll be by about nine, unless something comes up, then I'll be by later or I'll swing by tomorrow and we'll go to breakfast."

"Ok."

Yup that two letter word still sounded great to him. Jake leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He felt her lean into him and he felt her finger tips as they weaved into his hair. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "I gotta go. I don't want to, but I have to."

Gen nodded slowly. "I know you have to work. It's okay I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." She pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips soundly as Jake reached over and pushed her front door open before he winked at her and jogged to his car. She watched as the VW disappeared out of sight.

Gen busied herself as she started working on the chicken casserole. The whole time she was prepping the ingredients she couldn't get Jake off her mind; which was pretty much a twenty-four-seven problem she'd been having since she'd met him. She couldn't imagine herself feeling any happier. It was as if someone came in a room and turned on a light in her.

She woke up thinking about him.

She fell asleep thinking about him.

Damn if she didn't think about him all day long.

She hoped it was normal to feel that way about someone she'd barely known for three weeks. But then again he wasn't really a stranger to her anymore. They talked constantly, she liked that he felt like a permanent fixture in her life. She had a feeling he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

When nine rolled around she couldn't stop staring at the clock sitting on the wall. Her mother had gotten home eaten dinner and went straight to bed. She had been working double shifts at the hospital. Angie of course was still gone. She'd probably show up around mid-night have sauced. She had a knack for finding someone to buy her alcohol so her and her friends could 'party'.

She was pulled from her thoughts on her evil baby sister when a knock sounded at the front door. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she tried not to run to the door. She honestly didn't care if she looked desperate, but didn't want to look desperate in front of Jake. As she pulled the door open she came face to face with a soaking wet Jake. Droplets of water fell from his jet black hair.

Suddenly her smokey grey eyes were scraping down his bare chest. She watched as a river of rain slid down his dark tan pecks and his insanely tight abs. Her first thought was 'Oh dear God what are you doing to me Mr. Black?'

Notice it was her first thought…Not the first thing she said.

"Jake! Oh my goodness…You're going to drowned out there. Come inside; let me get you a couple of towels." Gen pushed the screen door open and stood to the side, inviting Jake in.

Jake shook his head negatively. "No I don't want to get your floor wet. I just wanted to stop by really fast; I can't stay." Jake reached through the open door and gently gripped Gen's free hand and pulled her onto the porch to stand in front of him.

Gen couldn't help the frown. "Oh, something came up didn't it?" She asked even though she knew the answer already.

Jake nodded. "I'm so sorry Gen. I just didn't want you to wait up. I swear I'll make it up to you if you'll let me."

"No it's okay Jake. I know things come up. You can't control something you don't have the power over." Gen just felt the disappointment seeping into her entire body. "I'll uh – I'll see you tomorrow or something." She turned and went inside closing the door behind her as she leaned against the door. "Besides it's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything." She said to herself in the overly quiet house.

Thanks to Jake's enhanced hearing he frowned when he heard her exclaim she wasn't his girlfriend. Damn how could he be so stupid? They'd been spending all this time together and he never once asked her to be his girlfriend. He kept thinking of her as his girl but he'd not actually asked her. She was an old fashioned girl as much as he was an old fashioned guy. She didn't think of herself as his girl because he never asked her to be his girl. Suddenly he was disappointed in himself.

A long wolf howl broke Jake out of his mental chewing of his own ass for being so idiotic. Jake shook his head and wore he'd make it up to Gen in the morning. As for tonight he had a vampire to catch and kill.


	6. Ch 6 Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 6** – Sweet Dreams

Genevieve had gone to bed as soon as Jake left. She laid in bed for a couple of hours staring at the ceiling. She'd finally fallen into a restless sleep. All she could dream about was Jake. His intense brown eyes, his beautiful red lips, his warm skin, everything about him. It was all stuck in her dreams; and not just one dream…ALL her dreams.

_She was annoyed when she woke up only to find out she'd slept for one lousy hour. She pulled some jeans and a sweat shirt on and decided she needed to escape the house for a minute. She'd already heard Angie come in and then sneak back out before she'd fallen asleep. She quietly walked downstairs and slipped her sneakers on before she slipped out the front door. She walked into the trees and couldn't believe how beautiful it was as the moonlight came through the tree limbs as soft beams of light._

_It was the restless nights like these when she missed her dad the most. She would get up in the middle of the night and go into the kitchen and he'd already be waiting for her; warm milk in a mug. They would sit and talk about the day's events for a good half hour and usually by the time she finished her milk she would start to yawn and her dad would kiss her forehead and send her back to bed._

_She couldn't help the few tears that slipped out of her eyes as the memories invaded her like it all happened yesterday._

_A snapping twig made Gen's head jerk up as she watched as the biggest wolf she'd ever seen in her life walked out from the bushes near across from her. A small gasp came from her mouth as she pulled her knees into her chest. A small whine came from the large beast as she watched him lie on his belly and push over to her with its back feet. She'd never seen an animal quite that big before. She was sure even on all fours he was still taller than her. _

_When the moonlight hit his fur it shined a beautiful reddish-brown almost a russet color. He had pushed himself until he was about a foot from her and his head reached out as his large tongue came out and licked her hand. She couldn't help gasping again. _

_Gen smiled softly. "You're so soft." She couldn't get over the fact that she almost felt like she'd known the wolf; like she was somehow drawn to it. She felt it nip her sweatshirt sleeve between its teeth; careful not to pinch her skin, as it stood up and pulled her to stand up with it. "Where are we going?" She felt the muzzle of the wolf nudge the middle of her back almost pushing her back in the direction of the house._

_She was catching on as she nodded and turned towards the house. The giant wolf fell in step with her as she continued to weave her fingers through its soft fur. Once they were at the edge of the trees, a long howl in the distance echoed through the forest. The wolf beside her let out a deep breath as she watched his muzzle point to the sky and he mirrored the howl she heard. His head dropped and his eyes sought out hers. He almost looked as if he was frowning. "Go ahead and go. It sounds like your family needs you." She gasped again as the tongue lolled out of its mouth and gently licked her cheek. She made a face as she wiped the side of her cheek with her sweatshirt. "That – that was kind of gross, but really sweet."_

_The wolf's muzzle nudged her towards the porch and she nodded. "Okay I'm going." She gave him on last pet before she turned and went up the steps to the porch and inside the house. By the time she went to her room the wolf had disappeared._

Gen jerked awake as she sat up and her long hair flew all over the place. She couldn't believe she was still having dreams about that wolf. She wondered why she'd even woken up; until she heard tapping on her window. She slowly moved from her bed and slowly walked over to the window, she was a little hesitant to open the curtains because she could only imagine who was tapping on her window at three am.

Gen pulled the curtains apart and nearly screamed out loud, but caught herself as she slapped a hand over her mouth; when she saw Jake staring back at her. She watched as he pursed his lips slightly to the right as he furrowed his brow. Gen flipped the lock on the window and pushed it up.

"Watch out beautiful." Jake warned as he carefully maneuvered his big body through the window as he watched Gen back away as she stood in a form fitting t-shirt and a pair of short-shorts. His eyes started at her bare feet and traveled up her long tan legs as he noticed the black cotton shorts were hugging her hips and thighs, his eyes continued up her flat stomach and could see her blue cotton t-shirt as it also hugged her torso, chest, shoulders and arms. "Whoa." He exhaled He had never seen so much of her.

"Jake…" Her voice was soft and she suddenly felt very self continues as she remembered she was in her sleeping attire.

Jake sucked in a breath of air. "Sorry." He sighed heavily. "It's just that – I uh – I've never seen you with so little clothing on…" He couldn't stop his chuckle when her eyes grew wide and her cheeks tinged pink. She looked as though she was getting ready to dart into her closet or hide under something when his hands shot out and grabbed her hips and pulled her body flush against his. He leaned down, leaning his forehead against hers. His nose slightly rubbed against hers. "Gen…" His voice had a thickness to it with its huskiness. His eyes closed as he tried to control himself; that in itself was a struggle.

"Look Genevieve, I know we've gotten to know each other pretty well over the last three weeks. I can't even utter anything that sounds like I haven't enjoyed getting to know you because it would be a lie. Every day I get to spend with you is just another day where I forget about the problems in my life right now. I spend every waking hour I'm not with you trying to figure out what I can do to just see you." Jake couldn't help but let his mouth confess everything he was feeling; making sure he didn't confess all his secrets away in one night.

"I hope you don't think I'm stupid or something because I pulled a really boneheaded move. We were spending so much time together that I forgot to do the right thing and ask you a very important question that deserves a very important answer; one that only you can give to me." Jake's orbs locked with Gen's. "Genevieve, will you be my girlfriend? I know I'm a little late, but I hope you'll forgive me just this once and think of it as one of those 'better late than never' moments. I'll fully reassure you it'll never happen again."

Gen stood completely still as if she hadn't heard what Jake had just asked her. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. She started to respond to his question when he leaned down and captured her lips; suddenly forgetting every thought she had in her mind.

Jake's tongue coaxed her mouth open as he slowly felt her hands come up and grip his bare biceps and squeezed gently. Jake slowly gripped her hips a little tighter, trying to pull her closer to him; if it was even possible. He felt Gen push up on her toes to get up higher, Jake's hands slid lower down her hips to her thighs as he lifted her and he felt her legs wrap around his waist as his hands stayed on her thighs and her fingers went to his hair as her tongue rubbed against his in a caressing motion.

"Please say yes Gen. Please say you'll be my girl." Jake's voice whispered in Gen's ear as his lips softly kissed her neck and ear. When she pulled back and chewed her bottom lip slightly and then nodded, Jake couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to disappoint you and I sure as hell didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't owe you an explanation because we weren't together. In my mind I've been so happy being around you; that I thought of you as already being my girlfriend. I just forgot to ask before now. I swear it won't happen again."

"No more, better late than never moments?" Gen asked with a smile.

"No more I promise. If it ever happens again I give you full permission to remove my head from my shoulders with a very large baseball bat." Jake watched as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth her smokey eyes were locked with his and he could feel the pull to her increasing tenfold. He knew the following weekend they would be having a back to school bonfire, and he was planning on telling her everything then. He had to. He hated not being able to be honest with her about everything.

Jake carefully set Gen down as he kissed her lips again. "I better get going. My dad will have a fit if he finds out I'm not in bed. I just had to come see you."

"Jake you could've waited to see me in the morning or something." Gen stressed to him. She hoped he didn't get in trouble.

Jake shook his head negatively. "No it couldn't wait. The look on your face when I said I couldn't stay killed me. We really need to talk, but it can wait another few days. I'll be by in the morning and were going to breakfast together." He kissed her lips again. "Night Gen."

Gen was astonished at what he'd said. "Night Jake." She watched as she climbed back out the window and walked along the porch roof as he hopped down and jogged into the woods. She climbed back into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Her dreams were plagued with Jake or the rest of the night.


	7. Ch 7 Ready Or Not Ready

Chapter 7 **– Ready Or Not Ready**

Intense brown eyes looked over at the beauty sitting in his front seat as he ignored Embry and Quil as they argued back and forth during a violent game of ro sham bo. Whichever one had won two out of three games got to slug the other in the arm. Jake just shook his head at his idiotic best friends. He reached over and took Gen's hand in his. He could sense her nervousness.

"You know it's just high school. I mean if it were college there would be something to be nervous about. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You've got a class with at least two or more of our friends in all your classes." Jake pointed out with a smirk on his face.

Gen furrowed her eyebrows as she made a face. "Jake, don't tease me. I don't relish starting a new school for my senior year…I mean obviously the blow is softened because you're with me. But you won't be there for every class. Gosh I'm just so nervous. I feel like I'm gonna puke."

"Oh! Five bucks says she yaks when we get into the school." Embry exclaimed from the back seat.

"Oh hell no!" Quil protested. "She's gonna puke in the parking lot and officially embarrass herself."

"Knock it off you guys!" Jake growled at the twosome in the back seat. Jake heard a giggle as it came from the seat next to his in the front. Jake's eyes zipped towards Gen and she had her hand over her mouth giggling.

Gen reached over and touched Jake's forearm. "Don't be so hard on them Jake. They are just trying to help with my nervousness." Jake quirked an eyebrow at her and she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "Please…For me."

Gen's request didn't fall on deaf ears. Jake nodded his head as he brought her hand up and kissed the back of it as he sighed over dramatically. "Fine, for you and you only." Gen's smile lit up the front seat and she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. The smirk returned to his lips as he pulled into the school parking lot and pulled into an available slot before shutting the car off. "You ready?" His eyes turned to her. Her nervousness returned; his senses were reeling with everything that had to do with Gen.

Jake got out of the car and walked around as he opened the door and squatted down. "Gen, everything is going to be okay. I promise." Jake had her hand in his as he brought it to his lips and kissed. "C'mon let's get going. We need to get you registered and I'm taking you to our first class."

Gen nodded as she watched Jake stand up as he took her hand and helped her step out of the car. She felt Jake as he laced their fingers together and he grabbed his backpack and hers and slung them over his right shoulder as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly before he turned and walked her into the school.

Once they got her registered, Jake got her to her locker, which thankfully was exactly five away from his. He would be able to keep his eye on her between classes that they didn't have together and he would be able to gage her comfort level; especially for her first day.

Gen couldn't get her nerves under control. Her fingers tightened around Jake's as they walked down the hall to her first class which thank God was with Jake, Embry and Quil.

When the class got started the teacher introduced her to the class, not that it mattered it was a small class and most of the people were chatting with their own friends. Gen was only too happy to be ignored by everyone else in the class room. She hated it when she had attention on her. It was extremely uncomfortable. She felt a warm hand in the middle of her back as she looked back and Jake was smiling. Her right hand went over her right shoulder and Jake reached up and laced his fingers with hers for a few minutes and squeezed her fingers. Gen sighed softly as she relaxed. Jake's hand moved from her shoulder down to her upper arm and kept it there through the entire class. It helped keep her nerves calm.

Four classes later and Jake was sitting next to Gen in the cafeteria as he watched her pull the crust off her chicken salad sandwich. He couldn't help chuckling at her. "You do know they make bread without crust right?"

Gen blushed slightly not realizing that Jake had been watcher her so closely. "Jake." She smiled softly as she pushed her shoulder against his after taking a bite of her sandwich. After she chewed and swallowed she looked at Jake again and he was still watching her. "Crust less bread actually cost more than regular brad, so I'll just pull it off and throw it away."

Jake couldn't help chuckling at Gen's bread fact. "So what are you doing after school today?"

Gen smiled softly. "Nothing; why?" She answered as she hoped he would suggest they hang out for whatever reason.

"Would you like to do something?" Jake asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Gen asked curiously.

Jake chuckled. "I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure we could think of something."

Deep chuckling came from across the lunch table. "That was subtle Jake." Paul pointed out.

Paul girlfriend Gabby whacked Paul's chest with the back of her hand. "Leave him alone you big brute!" Gabby squealed when Paul leaned over and growled against her neck.

Paul chuckled. "You love it."

Gabby smile widely. "Yes; yes I do." Gabby leaned over and kissed his cheek, which caused Paul's tan cheeks to pink up a bit.

Laughter filled the table.

"Oh my God did Paul just blush?" Jared crowed from across the table next to Kim who was thrown in a fit of giggles as she leaned against Jared.

"Shut up Jared!" Paul growled as he threw a glare towards one of his best friends.

The group at the table couldn't help laughing at the advantage of Paul's blushing.

Two more classes and Jake dropped Embry and Quil off before taking Gen home. Once they got to the house, Jake followed Gen into the kitchen as she leaned against the counter. "Do you want to stay for dinner or do you have to work?"

Jake smiled softly as he walked over and stood in front of her as he gripped her hips. "I'm off tonight. I'm staying for dinner. I'm staying as long as I can tonight without either of us getting into trouble." Watching the smile that spread across Gen's beautiful face was just enough to make his whole day.

"Really?" Gen couldn't stop from actually be excited and bounce on the heels of her feet. "No; really – Really?"

Jake chuckled deeply as he pulled her body flush against his as her arms went around his neck and he nodded. "Really; I swear. I promise." Jake leaned down and captured her lips. He felt her fingers weave into his hair as she pulled him closer into their embrace and deeper into their kiss.

When he would kiss her; his lips against hers were the most thrilling parts of her day. She loved his lips and his kisses. They were deep and sensual and passion filled. They lit her skin on fire and sent pin pricks through her entire body from head to toe. The warmth of his body enveloped her and she was suddenly aware she NEVER wanted to stop kissing him.

When the kiss broke; Jake couldn't keep the smile off his face. "So what do you want to do for dinner?"

Gen's head tilted to the side as she thought for a second. "Okay I'll cook." Gen pushed her lips against Jake's again as she stepped out of his arms and went to the fridge. She declined help from Jake and just told him to sit at the breakfast bar and talk with her as she got dinner ready.

Jake was more than happy to sit and talk to her. He watched as she washed and cut the fat off of raw chicken breasts and then seasoned them, she laid them on a cookie sheet that was covered with tinfoil, but not before she cut a hole long ways in the center, he couldn't imagine what she was up too. He had only been watching a little bit of the food preparation and he already loved watching her cook. She definitely knew her way around the kitchen.

He then watched as she made some kind of parmesan and pesto paste and put it in a zip lock bag then cut the corner off it. She put the cut open end in the hole she cut in the chicken breast and squeezed as she filled the middle of the raw chicken breasts with the mixture. Next she washed and halved a bag of red potatoes. She placed them peeling down around the chicken breasts with raw broccoli and then sprinkled some type of herbs on all of the vegetables.

After it baked for a good hour, Jake thought it mouth was having a party in it. Once he swallowed his stomach followed suit. He couldn't help but moan out his complete approval of her cooking. Gen sat giggling at him as they sat at the table eating. "Oh my God, Your cooking is as good if not better than Emily. The guys would DIE if they tasted this."

Gen smiled. "I'm really glad you like it."

"I don't like it…I love it. This is amazing. Who the hell knew you could cook this good? I really missed out when I couldn't come to dinner the first time huh?" Jake pointed out.

Gen stifled a chuckle. "I think you've learned your lesson."

"Umm Hell yes!" Jake blurted out. Which earned a giggle from Gen.

Jake stayed until kissed Gen goodbye and took off home. One his way home he had to think of how he was going to explain everything to her. He knew the bonfire was on Friday and Billy was going to tell the legends and he had to decide if he was going to tell her then than he would need to let Sam know he was completely ready.

No one wanted him to be more ready than he did himself.


	8. Ch 8 Wolf Freaking Out

**Chapter 8 ** - Wolf Freaking Out

Forest green eyes darted around the hallway of the school. Angelica sighed heavily as she smirked as her thoughts drifted back to the previous night.

She had snuck out the night before and stayed out way to long drinking beer at the beach with her friends; it was genius of her to take the room next to her mother's. Her mother figured with her in the room next door she'd be able to hear anything that happened in the room. No, it wasn't happening. Her mother was always so over tired from working so much at the hospital that she never got enough sleep and therefore when she finally fell asleep it took an act of God to wake her up.

The chances of Angelica's mother hearing her sneak out were slim to none; actually Angelica had been sneaking out since she was fourteen, she'd never been caught she was never going to get caught.

Angelica was super annoyed. Her alarm clock didn't go off and she slept in TWO HOURS! When she finally got to the damn school she was walking through the parking lot and stepped in a mud puddle and her left sneaker that was dry and white was now muddy and soaking wet and made a sloshing noise as she walked the halls. She was just about to round the corner when she ran into what felt like a brick wall as she fell to the ground with a grunting 'oomph'.

Angelica groaned as she shook the cobwebs from her head and tried to gather her thoughts and books. "Like today could get any worse…Did you really have to run me over?" Her glaring green eyes turned up towards the young man who stood looking bewildered at her.

Huge brown eyes widened like saucers as forest green eyes met his innocent brown. "I-I-I'm Sor-…I didn't mean to…Please forgive…" Seth stuttered out and grew frustrated with himself that he couldn't get a complete thought out. He'd just imprinted on a complete stranger and was sure he was about the freak out. He needed to find Jake and fast.

Angelica held up her hand to silence the stuttering oaf. "Remove your head from your sphincter then speak…While you're at it finish one sentence at a time and then complete the rest of your thoughts."

Seth frowned; why did he have to imprint on someone who was so…beautiful; yet so opinionated? Was that even the right word? She seemed highly annoyed with his presence. Of course she was annoyed he just knocked her down. Seth squatted down as he gathered a few of her papers that had escaped her grasp and handed them to her. She glared at him and snatched them from his hands. His brow furrowed as he offered his hand to help her stand up. She glared at him once more as she picked herself up off the floor and let out a soft growl before storming past him. "Sorry…" Seth mumbled to no one in particular.

Seth face palmed his own face as he turned and started heading for the side door. He was definitely not going to finish school today. He jogged to the trees and as soon as he was covered he phased and let out a pained howl.

Angelica sat in her history class and all she could think about was the boy who had ran into her. His insane chocolate brown eyes staring at her; almost as if he were staring right through her. She'd heard him mumble out the sorry after she'd rushed past him. She thought it was cute how he's stumbled over the few sentences in his brain that he's tried to say to her to convey how sorry he had been for running into her; but of course she didn't let him get a word in edge wise. She had to be her snarky self. Now she was feeling all kinds of bad because she'd been mean to him.

Why should she feel bad?

He's the one who knocked her down.

Angelica looked down and saw about a hundred teeth marks in her number two pencil as she rolled her eyes at her own actions and current thoughts. Why was she so enamored with the nameless boy? She hadn't really gotten to know any of the guys that went to La Push High. There was no reason too. She'd been too busy being infatuated with the hot guys from Forks High School. Angie felt a nudge in her side as her eyes went from the window to her left to one of her friends sitting to her right. Tina was giving her the evil eye as she followed her friend's eyes down to where she had her pencil in her hand tapping it annoyingly on the side of the desk. Angie shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'Sorry' and stopped her idle movements.

What the hell was wrong with her? Even when she was trying to have a mid-morning slutty thought-fest over the hot guys from Forks she still couldn't get the nameless guy out of her head. His deep brown eyes and the t-shirt he wore fit like a second skin, not to mention the jeans he was wearing. His momma and daddy did his fine little ass proud when they created him. OH MY GOD where was this coming from? Angie shoved her papers in her books and grabbed them and her purse and asked the teacher to be excused to the rest room.

She did a quick walk from the class room to the rest room and dropped her belongings as she went to the sink and plugged it before running the cold water. Angie gathered her hair as the sink filled up; once it was full she took a deep breath and leaned over pushing her face into the cold water. She slowly let the air out of her lungs just taking in the icy bite from the water. Once she was sure her lungs were empty and screaming for oxygen she stood up straight and grabbed some paper towels and patted her face dry.

She felt defeated. She was sure the icy water dip would help clear her mind. It usually always did the trick. But apparently such wasn't the case today. As she watched the sink drain she sighed heavily. Why was this one guy stuck on her mind? She shook her head negatively as she retrieved her books and purse from the corner they had slid to when she dropped them and as she exited the bathroom the next class period bell rang.

And on to Algebra she went…

A few hours later, Jake and Gen were currently wrapped in each other's arms in Gen's kitchen. The both loved that their last period class was a study hall and the teacher never took attendance or made the kids stay. It was only for advanced students on the honor roll; clearly it was just a fluff class for seniors basically.

Gen could literally stand there in Jake's warm embrace for hours on end. Her right cheek pressed against his warm t-shirt covered chest and his left cheek resting on top of her head.

"You know I want to take you to the bonfire on Friday right?" Jake's deep voice cut through the quietness of their moment.

Gen smiled as she looked up at him. "Of course; you said you're dad was going to tell the legends of your tribe. I can't wait I'm excited to hear them. I've been told they were not like any other story I've ever heard."

"You can say that again." Jake mumbled. "You really are excited aren't you?" He could see the excitement dancing in her eyes.

Gen giggled as her cheeks tinged a slight pink color as she buried her face in his chest. He couldn't stop the chuckle as he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him again and his forehead came to rest against hers. "I want to know more about you, about your culture, everything. You're tribe's beliefs and even what you believe in whether you have the same beliefs as the tribe or do you carry your own set of beliefs and life rules.

Jake grinned. "Oh I'm definitely different." 'Yea because I grow a fur and tail on occasion when a blood sucker gets too close.' That thought ran wild in his mind. Jake cleared his throat. "I'm glad you're excited about it. I just hope you enjoy it and have a nice time."

Gen laid her cheek against his chest again. "I'm sure I will have a great time. I'm so not like Angie; she on the other hand would hate it. She's not too into furthering her understanding of the culture and people she lives around. Everything just sort of conforms around her and for her instead of her fitting in, everything fits in with her. But she's always been that way."

Gen looked up at Jake as she pushed up on her toes as she pushed her lips against Jake's. Jake slowly pushed Gen's back against the counter as he cornered her much like he always did when they were kissing in the kitchen.

A wolf howling in the distance and then Jake's cell phone beeping in his pocket pulled them apart. Jake pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and noticed he got a text from Leah. 'Seth is freaking out and wants to talk to you.' Jake locked eyes with Gen. "I'm sorry I have to go. Leah's little brother is having a problem and wants to talk with me."

Gen nodded as she accepted a chaste kiss from Jake as he jogged out the front door and into the tree line.

Jake phased as he tried to pinpoint where Seth was. As soon as he connected with him he was automatically linked to his every thought and saw he'd imprinted. Suddenly Jake's eyes went wide. _'Seth you imprinted on Gen's little sister.'_

'_She hates me Jake. What am I going to do?' _Seth whimpered.

'_I don't know Seth, but we'll think of something. I promise.'_ Jake assured the pup.


	9. Ch 9 And Us

**Chapter 9** – And Us

Gen was sitting in her bedroom at her desk trying to get her homework for the weekend done that way she wouldn't have to worry about it when the weekend finally showed up. She wanted to fully enjoy the bonfire with Jake she was excited and couldn't wait. As she finished up her Algebra II homework and folded it and placed it as a book mark in the book a tap on her bedroom door brought her from her thoughts.

Gen walked over as she opened the door. A smile instantly lighting her face as Jake was staring back at her in his khaki shorts, red t-shirt and sneakers. "Jake!" She didn't even let him get a word out edge wise as she threw her arms around his neck and fell against his chest.

Jake chuckled as he felt her body collide with his. His arm went around her waist as he lifted her off the floor slightly hugging her to his body. "Didn't we just see each other a few hours ago?" He gently set her back on her feet in front of him as he watched her cheek tinge a soft pink color.

"I know but you've had to work a lot this week and I haven't gotten to see you for more than an hour at a time during our study hall period when we're here. I don't think I was expecting to actually miss you." Her confession made her cheeks darken.

A smile came to Jake's face as he leaned down and captured her lips. "I missed you too Gen." He confessed as he leaned down and captured her lips. Jake pulled back slightly as he looked down and saw she already had her sneakers on with her jeans and a white form fitting t-shirt. "You're going to bring a sweatshirt right?" He questioned only because he knew by the time the sun finished setting there was going to be a chill in the air.

Gen smiled softly as she nodded and went to her closet. She glanced back at Jake over her shoulder. "So are you saying you won't keep me warm tonight?"

Jake's cute smirk appeared on his face as he shook his head negatively. "Oh no, I'm not saying that at all. I wouldn't miss a chance to have you all to myself and wrapped in my arms by the fire."

Gen pulled a red zip up hooded sweatshirt out as she put it on and zipped it up. "Good, I was hoping you'd say that." She watched as Jake held out his hand for her and she happily took it as they walked downstairs and out to his car.

By the time they got to the beach, everyone was already there.

The first person who approached the couple was Emily as she pulled Gen into her arms and practically hugged the breath out of her. Gen couldn't help but laugh. "Geez Emily, it's not like I haven't seen you for years on end."

Jake chuckled. "Em does tend to hug you till you pass out even if she hasn't seen you for a few hours."

Emily glared at both of them. "Don't over dramatize it. I'm not that bad you guys."

Paul scoffed. "Sure she's not that bad, she practically strangled me and Gabby when we got here." Gabby elbowed Paul in the stomach as he flinched slightly and looked down at her. "What babe?"

Gabby made a face. "Stop teasing Emily. She loves all you guys like you were her kids."

Paul smirked down at Gabby as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Yes ma'am."

Gen and Jake couldn't help laughing as Paul lifted Gabby off the ground, causing her to squeal out of surprise; as he threw her over his shoulder and took off towards the water.

Gen could feel Jake's arm tighten around her waist as he led her over to the bonfire. There was already a blanket laid out for them and Gen had a feeling the thanks went to Emily. As she looked around the other blankets she noticed mostly everyone was paired off. Kim and Jared, Paul and Gabby, Quil had a little girl bouncing on his knees.

Embry was sitting on a blanket with Leah who had her arms crossed over her chest and an annoyed look on her face. Every once in a while Embry would give her a sullen look and she'd roll her eyes at him and turn her attention away from him. Leah was one of Gen and Angelica's cousins, but she'd not really been the sociable type since she'd broken up with her long time boyfriend. Gen couldn't remember his name it had been a while. Her mother had mentioned they were engaged or whatever but that it hadn't worked out.

Jake watched as Gen sat down on the soft blanket and he stepped around and sat next to her. He felt her move closer as she rested her head on his shoulder and she breathed in deeply. He could tell by her posture she was completely relaxed. Jake smiled softly down at her knowing tonight could possibly change everything between them. For the better; for the worst he wasn't sure. He just knew they couldn't honestly go any further in their relationship until he told her the truth about himself and the pack.

He brushed his lips against her forehead and watched as she threw one of her arms loosely across his stomach; her fingertips brushed against the forearm of his opposite arm and his hand automatically sought out hers; lacing their fingers together once they made contact.

Gen watched as Sam wheeled Jake's father Billy over to the bonfire. She'd gotten to meet Jake's father a couple of weeks prior and absolutely adored the older gentleman, he was nice and sweet and him and Jake shared a beautiful father/son relationship. They shared an insurmountable amount of unconditional love for one another. They joked around with each other constantly and had few arguments, but either way the love was always there no matter what. She noticed once Billy had completed the circle surrounding the bonfire the voices ceased. The respect for the older man was there and was shown not just by words but actions as well.

Genevieve sat and listened to Billy as he told the legends with everything in his heart. The words she heard as they came from Billy's lips were absolutely awe inspiring. She really wondered which parts and how true the legends were. Loving how the 3rd wife could sacrifice herself for the love of her life and her tribe. The legends were incredible and thought provoking. They made her brain and imagination go into overdrive.

A couple of hours later, Jake and Gen were walking hand in hand along the beach. Jake already knew it was now or never. He had to tell her now before he lost his nerve. Gen stopped walking and he felt a tug on his arm, his eyes looked back. When she smirked at him, he couldn't help smiling back at her.

Gen watched as Jake stepped towards her and his hands gripped her hips softly as he pulled her gently closing the distance between the two of them, he leaned down and kissed her lips softly before he took a couple of steps away from her. The smile that was on her beautiful face slipped down into a frown. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about something really important." Jake sighed heavily. "I can only ask if you'll just hear me out and wait to freak out until I'm finished."

Gen's frown deepened. "Jake whatever it is you can tell me."

Jake nodded. He hemmed and hawed around for a few minutes as he shifted from one foot to the other. His tongue came out and wet his suddenly dry lips as he combed his fingered roughly through his thick hair he sucked in a breath of air and as he let it out through his clenched teeth.

Jake rolled his red lips as he pursed his lips together. "The legends you heard. Well – they are true…All of them are true actually. Me and the guys we – well we transform into wolves. Actually it's called phasing. We phase into wolves to protect the Quileute lands from vampires."

"V-v-vampires?" Gen stuttered out. "W-w-wolves?" She could feel herself as she started to freak out slightly. "Please tell me you're joking or you're insane, but pick one so I know how to react."

Jake frowned. "I swear on my life it's all true. Will you let me prove it to you?" Jake watched as Gen's beautiful lips trembled. He was getting mixed feelings from her scared, nervous and anxious all at the same time. Gen finally nodded as Jake swallowed hard as he took a few steps back. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the sand next to him as he kicked off his sneakers as well.

Gen's eyes widened when his hands fumbled with the button on his shorts. "JAKE! What are you doing?"

Jake chuckled slightly, completely forgetting they'd never seen each other naked. "I uh – I have to take my clothes off before otherwise when I phase they will shred and I won't have anything to wear. I forgot to bring spare shorts with me." Jake let out a loud whistle and a few minutes later Embry and Quil jogged over.

"What's up Jake?" Quil questioned. Jake gave him a knowing look and Quil nodded he didn't need to be told. "You're going to show her." He re-confirmed as Jake nodded. Jake couldn't help chuckling with Quil and Embry as Gen put her hand over her eyes to shield herself from seeing him naked.

Jake shed his shorts as Quil and Embry moved in front of Gen to keep her at a safe distance from Jake; they diverted their gaze; they'd seen everyone in the pack naked but it wasn't as if they wanted to see them naked repeatedly. Jake dropped his shorts and let out a growl as he burst into a russet colored wolf. He shook out his fur.

Embry placed his hand in the middle of Gen's back. "You can look now Genevieve."

Gen's hand was trembling slightly as her hand slowly dropped to her side, but her eyes were closed.

Quil couldn't help chuckling. "Gen you can see him if you don't open your eyes."

Gen slowly opened her grey eyes as the figure standing in front of her came into focus. She'd never seen anything so big and yet so beautiful in all her life. Standing on all fours in front of her was at least a six foot reddish brown fur covered wolf.

Jake could hear her breathing was shaky. He let out a whine as he lay in the sand and stretched on out his tummy trying to push himself closer to her without scaring her.

Gen walked between Embry and Quil as she slowly sank down to her knees in the sand. Gen looked into his eyes and was suddenly aware the wolf had Jake's intense brown eyes. "It really is you; isn't it?" She whispered out. He wasn't crazy or joking with her. It was the truth. She leaned forward and her nose brushed against his wet nose. She moved up a little further and kissed his muzzle. Her fingers buried into his soft fur as her forehead pressed against his. She watched as he closed his eyes almost cherishing her touching him in his wolf form.

Once Jake got changed back and dressed, he explained what imprinting was and that she was his imprint; she was pretty silent for a while. He finally decided he'd take Gen home. The ride was completely silent. Jake pulled up into the drive way and looked over at Gen. She smiled softly.

"I think it may take me a little longer than either of us like but I'll be okay with you and me."

"And us?" Jake finished her thought.

Gen smiled softly. "Yea…and us." She leaned over and kissed Jake's lips softly as she exited the Rabbit and disappeared into the house.

Jake was happy; they were going to be okay. A smile lit his face as he drove home to talk with his dad. He honestly couldn't have been happier.


	10. Ch 10 Encounter & Freak Out

**Chapter 10** – Encounter & Freak Out

It had officially been three months since Gen, Angelica and their mom moved to La Push.

And officially Seth had yet to confront Angelica about whatever the hell is was he wanted to say to her. He was such a chicken shit! After learning the girl he imprinted on was Genevieve's little sister he had to come clean to Gen about it. Gen gave him the same sympathy Jake had and told him she'd think of a reason for him to try and win her little sister over.

Seth couldn't believe his luck. He absolutely couldn't believe it. Jake had been teaching him everything he knew about fixing cars. As his luck would have it, he was walking down the road towards the school when he looked ahead and saw a small tan Toyota pulled over to the side of the road; the hood was up and smoke was pouring from the hood. He jogged up to the car and noticed the hood was open. He nearly had a heart attack when his imprint walked out from in front of the car with a glare on her face.

"Oh lord not you again! Look if you want to knock me down again you're going to have to wait until I can get my car running and get to school…Give me a few hours and I'll meet you in L Hallway and you can run me over then." Angelica bit off snidely.

And there was the girl he was slowly falling in love with. His life would definitely not be complete without a few snarky comments here and there. Every time he'd seen her since he'd accidentally ran into her she had some kind of snide, snarky or spiteful comment to mumble while passing him in the hallway at school. But he couldn't help fall in love with her snotty attitude. Even though after a couple of months the comments were getting on his nerves. She couldn't be nice to him if it was a matter of life or death.

Seth sighed heavily. "If you'll give me a chance; I'd like to help."

Angelica made a face. "Okay…Go for it Mr. Mechanic."

Seth rolled his eyes as he looked under the hood. He reached into his back pack and pulled a bottle of water out and used the sleeve of his sweatshirt to unscrew the radiator cap. Seth noticed that Angelica was watching his every move. He poured the bottle of water in the coolant pout and replaced the cap; making sure it was screwed on tightly.

He moved the hood stand and let the hood drop down slowly letting it lock into its closed position. "The water will work until after school then you're going to need to get some antifreeze; otherwise you'll keep overheating your engine and eventually it will blow up then you'll need to replace the engine." Seth sighed heavily. "You're welcome." He turned away from her and took off jogging towards the school. He loved the speechless look on her face. It sort of pained him to be snide towards her, even if she'd done to him on more than a few occasions. Hopefully he'd changed her opinion of him and just maybe got her attention in a good way. Either way hopefully he'd find out soon.

Jake was glad Gen had been taking his secrets about being a wolf and imprinting really great. Some of the imprints had over reacted and freaked out on their significant wolf. Gen had actually been the first imprint to not freak out.

Thanks to the imprint bond the wolves had interesting links to their imprints. When Jake woke up this morning he started having a few mixed emotions coming from Gen; the strongest emotion being sadness. He went over and picked her up for school and she was pretty quiet. She hadn't said more than fifteen words to him. He asked her a couple of times if she was okay or needed to talk about anything, but she would just shake her head no and tell him she was 'fine'. He could tell by her posture and lack of vocal chatter she was anything but fine.

He was sitting in Science and he couldn't get Gen's emotions out of his body. He was starting to feel slightly nausea. The bell finally rang and he headed down the hallway where a few random girls were squealing at loud pops in the air. Jake rounded the corner and smirked. Jared and Paul had pop guns that they had bragged about stealing from Jared's little cousins. Those two would probably never grow up; they were going to stay best friends and adolescents forever.

Genevieve had been walking down the hallway and she suddenly heard a series of loud pops in the air. She could feel herself shaking from head to toe as she froze in place in the hallway. A few more pops echoed through the hallway. Gen swallowed hard as she slowly started to continue down the hall.

'This isn't Bellevue…This is NOT Bellevue.' She had to keep repeating that in her head. It was just students pulling jokes on other students. Gen rounded the corner and Jake's worried eyes immediately found her. She fake smiled as she walked over to her locker and push her books in the locker. She started to close her locker and join Jake and the others for lunch; when a couple more tight popping sounds sounded like they were near her.

Gen spun around and saw Jared and Paul both holding guns in the air. When they both pulled the triggers at the same time; multiple times Gen's back pushed against the lockers as she squeaked out and ducted down with her hands over her ears. "STOP IT!" Gen screamed out.

Jake, Jared and Paul's heads jerked around to a squatting figure on the floor near the lockers. Jake suddenly noticed it was Gen, he ran over and squatted down next to her, her eyes were clamped shut and her hands over her ears, her whole demeanor was completely different than what Jake was used to. She was terrified. She was literally shaking from head to toe.

Gen's eyes fluttered open and she noticed Jake was squatting next to her and Jared and Paul's eyes were widened as they watched her. Gen saw something move out of the corner of her vision and her eyes darted over and saw it was Jake's hand coming towards her as she pushed up and jerked her whole body away from him. "Don't touch me."

Jake watched as she blinked and a couple of stray tears slid down her cheeks. She wiped them away as she kept her back sealed to the lockers. "Gen…Is everything okay?" His eyes were filled with worry.

Jared took a step forward as he held out the noisy weapon in question. "Sorry Gen, we didn't mean to scare you, their just kids pop guns."

Gen grabbed her sweatshirt out of her locker and her house keys; she pulled the sweat shirt on roughly. "Sorry I-I-I need to get out of here. I don't want to be here. I have to go." She brushed past Jake and the guys as she pushed through the side door of the school.

By the time Jake hit the parking lot, Gen had completely disappeared. Jake sighed heavily as he jogged back into the school and searched for Angelica. He finally found her standing with her friends as he jogged up to her. "Angie…What's going on with Gen?"

Angelica looked around as she walked away from her friends and had Jake follow her. "What happened? What do you mean what's going on with Gen? As far as I know she's been perfect since you came into her life."

Jake shook his head negatively. "No, a couple of my friends were shooting pop guns off in the other hallway and she freaked out, wouldn't let me touch her or help her and she just took off."

Angelica frowned. "She hasn't told you about our dad; has she?"

Jake mirrored her frown as he shook his head no. "No I'm not trying to push her."

Angelica nodded slowly. "Well I'll bet you anything she already got to the house and took the car mom got her for her birthday and she's probably on her way to Bellevue. She'll be at Bellevue Chapel Lawns; the cemetery where our father is buried. It's been exactly one year to the day today. She was holding up pretty good this morning when she first got up, but I'm pretty sure those pop gun noises didn't help at all. The sooner she tells you why the faster you can understand why she freaked out the way she did." Angie pulled a piece of paper and a pen out and scribbled on it before handing it to Jake. "That's the address where you can find her. You can't miss it; the place is surrounded by trees and the woods."

Jake nodded. "Thanks Angie. I'll find her and get her back home."

"Take your take Jake. Our mom is in Port Angeles for the next two weeks. And neither of us knows exactly how to help Gen. She's never told us what went on the day our dad was killed. Only Gen knows. She was the only one there. I'll be at my friends all week and weekend so the house with be yours and Gen's. Maybe she can finally start healing from all of it." Angelica pleaded more than asked for Jake's help with Gen. Angie was a snarky smart mouth, but Gen had suffered enough and needed to start healing from the whole ordeal.

Jake nodded. "I'll do what I can."

Jake took off as he drove to his house as fast as possible. As he explained what happened to his dad, he dad got a map book out and started lining a course that Jake could take in his wolf form. He'd be able to get to Gen faster as a wolf on four legs, then a human on two legs and a car that had to be filled up and stop at lights and stop signs. Jake made sure he took enough cash to fill Gen's car and get food for the trip back. It wouldn't take long but he wanted to be prepared for anything.

Jake drove his VW Rabbit to Gen's house and locked it up; using the spare key he let himself into the house as he jogged upstairs and grabbed extra clothes for Gen into a backpack he had with spare clothes for himself. He made sure the door was locked up again as he jogged into the tree line and phased; grabbing the backpack in his mouth he took off as fast as his four legs could carry him. By car it would've taken four hours, but with is natural wolf speed he'd make it there in half the time. And he wanted to get to her ASAP.


	11. Ch 11 Oh Father

**Chapter 11** – Oh Father

Mitchell Marcus Tyler

Beloved Husband & Father

Genevieve sat staring at her father's tombstone. She hadn't been to the cemetery since the night before they moved away from Bellevue. She still couldn't believe her mother left their father behind.

Who the hell does that?

What woman leaves behind their husband and the father to her children?

Gen just didn't understand. Of course she had been the closest to her father. She couldn't imagine him not being in her life anymore. She couldn't even imagine living more than ten minutes from where he was buried. But yet now living in La Push she was four hours away.

Jake had stopped a couple of times and checked the map his dad had traced out for him and he was on the right track, he was actually ahead of schedule. He couldn't believe when he came to a skidding halt in the forest behind the cemetery after only an hour and a half of running. He knew it was his adrenaline rush of being worried for Gen. He couldn't believe he was running that fast. He rephrased and pulled his shorts, t-shirt and sneakers on as fast as he could. Naturally it was raining; nice to know La Push wasn't the only place that rained constantly.

Jake found Gen's car and put the back pack in the car. As he took off through the cemetery he could faintly smell her scent, the rain wasn't coming down hard enough to wash it away. Which he was thankful for; he was even more thankful when he crossed a small wooden bridge and saw her sitting under a huge willow tree in front of a tombstone. Her knees were drawn up into her chest and he could just feel the sadness radiating from her the closer he got the more intense it felt.

Jake walked closer to Gen and noticed her face was buried in her knees. He squatted down as he slowly reached out and touched her forearm. Her head popped up as her smokey grey eyes locked with his intensely worried brown ones. Jake watched as her mouth opened and closed a few times as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't get it out. Jake's eyes widened slightly when she pushed up from the wet ground and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

Jake's heart nearly broke in two. Jake gently lifted her into his arms as he stood from his squatted position. He carried her over to her car and set her in the passenger seat as he grabbed her sweatshirt in the back and pulled it on her and buckled her into the seat. Jake drove from the cemetery at a slow pace and once he got out of the grounds all together. He pulled up to a small out of the way motel and ran side and got a room.

Once he got Gen into the room he grabbed the backpack. He watched as Gen sat down on the bed and had a lost look in her eyes. Jake tossed the backpack onto the bed as he walked over and squatted down in front of her as his hands touched her upper thighs. "Gen, talk to me. Please. I can't help if you don't tell me."

Gen looked down at Jake. The worry was extremely evident in his beautiful brown eyes that she had grown accustom to always seeing comfort in whenever she needed it the most for the last few months. A frown was still marring her face and tears began to pour from her eyes before she could even get any words out.

Jake moved from his squatting position in front of her to next to her on the bed. His forehead rested against her left temple. "Gen…"

She let out a shaky breath through her nose; his begging voice for her to let him in was not falling on deaf ears. She slightly turned her eyes towards Jake and her lips couldn't stop trembling as she was trying to hold back sobs. "A year ago I was a sophomore at Bellevue High School. My father was a history teacher there. The bell rang and everyone was between third and fourth periods; I was walking down the hall because I had to meet my dad he was going to give me my lunch money."

Gen took in a shaky breath as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand as she felt both of Jake's hands engulf her left hand; as she continued her explanation. "I got to his room and suddenly everyone started going crazy in the hallway. The girls were screaming blood curdling screams and guys were practically dragging their girlfriends down the hall. Numerous rounds of popping sounds echoed down the hallway. If you stood still long enough to subtract the chaos, yelling and screaming; you could hear the popping noises clear as a bell. It wasn't popping sounds that were terrifying everyone; it was what was causing the popping noises."

Another shaky breath in and out as she tried to continue without completely losing it. "Five seniors, who had been cut from the football team for steroid use; went after the coaching staff and the remaining football players. Anyone else who was caught in the middle we're just random victims of theirs. At the time I was dating the quarterback; he came running up to us to make sure I was okay, the guys came down the hallway and as they started to go after James, he actually had the nerve to pull me in front of him. One of the guys pointed the gun and just as he pulled the trigger…"

Jake could feel her whole demeanor change as she struggled to continue. One of his warm hands began to slowly slide up and down her back just trying to give her the physical comfort she needed from him.

"…my dad…jumped in front of me…they – um. They ended up shooting him several times; He bled out on the hallway floor before the paramedics could get to him. I'm alive because he saved me."

Jake could feel the tears pricking the back of his eyes. His mother was taken from him when he was young and he couldn't imagine if his father had been taken from him as well. He would not allow his tears to make themselves known. He was going to be strong for his imprint. She needed him and he was going to be there at all costs.

Jake's lips brushed against her temple. "You're alive because it wasn't your turn. Your time just wasn't up yet. I'd like to think the Quileute God's were protecting you so you could come to me. They knew you needed protecting that's why they brought you to me Gen. Somewhere deep down your dad knew it too. He had to protect you so you could continue living your life. He's still watching out for you, he's just not doing it physically anymore. It's more spiritual now. He put the task of protecting you in my hands. And I couldn't be more honored."

Jake watched as sorrow filled smokey grey eyes looked up from the floor as they locked with his once again for about the millionth time since they'd been together.

"I miss him so much Jake. Sometimes I just don't know how to get out of bed and then suddenly I met you and I always want to be with you or thinking about you and not him. I'm scared I'm going to forget about him and then how will I ever explain what a great father he was to me or how great a grandfather I knew he'd be to our kids." She sighed heavily as she calmed her tears finally. "Do you really think he's watching me?"

Jake felt his heart physically wince when her voice broke again. He moved closer to her as he wrapped his arms around her and gently lifted her from the bed and set her on his lap. She felt so small in his arms. "Absolutely." He kissed her cheek softly. "Gen your memories keep him alive in your mind. You're never going to forget him. You couldn't even if you tried. I remember my mom everyday and sometimes you do certain things and I think wow my mom would love you almost as much as I do. Every once in a while you laugh just like her; or when you make enough dinner for your family but keep just enough in a Tupperware bowl for me, because you know I'll eventually be over and starving. It's the little things that keep memories alive."

"Did – did you just admit you l-love me?" Gen stumbled quizzically; finally catching on to what he'd said.

Jake smirked. "Yes I did." Jake could see the look in her eyes. "You don't have to say it back. I just wanted to admit it to you."

"Jake…" Gen whispered out as she bit her bottom lip. "I love you too." She cupped his overly warm cheeks in her cold hands as she pushed her lips against his. Jake's arms tightened around her waist as his lips responded to hers.

Jake felt Gen shivering in his arms. Clearly she was colder then she knew. Jake pulled his lips from her as he squeezed her waist. "Why don't you go take a warm shower or bath? I got some extra clothes for you and they are dry and I'm going to change into dryer clothes as well."

Gen nodded as she grabbed the clothes from the bag and went into the bathroom as she let the warm water from the shower engulf her. Once she finished up and got dressed, she walked out of the bathroom and saw Jake as lying across one of the beds and his eyes were closed. Gen slowly moved around the room and lay on the bed next to him. He reached over and pulled her into his arms. "Get some sleep. We'll head back to La Push in the morning." She heard him mumble into her hair. She smiled softly as she let his body heat wrap her in a warm cocoon as they both drifted into a deep sleep that they both very much needed.


	12. Ch 12 Let Love In

Chapter 12 – Let Love In

The following morning, Gen woke to Jake's warm lips pressed to her neck softly as she was aware in the middle of the night their position in bed had changed and her back was against his warm chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her tightly against him.

Jake heard Gen giggle slightly and knew she was awake. His lips continued to travel up her neck. Her skin was so soft against his lips. They had some pretty heavy make out sessions the last couple of months that they had been dating. Their make out sessions were getting longer and heavier and they both knew what it was leading up to.

Jake kissed her ear softly as he felt her push back into him as if burrowing deeper into his warmth. "You ready to get up and get going back to La Push? It's going to be a 3 or 4 hours drive baby."

Gen smiled she loved it when he called her baby; it just made her so warm inside. No one had ever called her baby before. Gen turned over in his arms as their eyes locked like they always did. "I think so."

Jake smiled softly. "Okay let's get dressed and get headed back to La Push. The sooner we get back the more time we can just spend together. I don't have to patrol over the weekend. So I'm all yours."

Gen smiled as she pulled the back of his head down and connected her lips to his again. Gen couldn't stop the moan that slipped from her mouth and mixed with the groan the came from Jake's mouth. She felt Jake's arms wrap around her body and bring her closer to him.

Jake felt her leg wrap around his as her foot brushed against the calf of his leg. His hand suddenly had a mind of its own as it slid down and gripped her thigh to keep it there.

Gen brushed her nose against Jake's when she pulled back from his lips. "Do we have to leave right now?" She whispered against his lips.

"Not if you don't want to…" Jake answered with a slight smirk on his face. "The room is paid up until 5. We can always leave later if you're in no hurry to get away from me."

"I don't want to get away from you ever Jake." Gen kissed his lips again and very quickly the kiss turned heated and passion filled.

His scorching hands playing with the hem of her t-shirt and she could feel the warmth against the skin on her waist. And then his lips trailed a path down the side of her neck. Genevieve had an intense feeling come over her entire body. As she turned around, Jake's warms hands slid up the back of her t-shirt, under her bra strap and palmed her bare skin while his arms pulled her closer to his body and his lips captured hers.

Jake pulled back and stared into her eyes, "I want to be with you Genevieve." Gen suddenly knew what he was asking. Her pink tongue came out and slowly wet her lips as she looked into his almost blackened with desire eyes as she nodded slowly up and down. They couldn't stop kissing even if they wanted to.

Jake gently rolled Gen on her back; as he toyed with the hem of her t-shirt again as he watched her chew on her bottom lip slightly. Jake slid the cotton material up and over her head and let it flutter to the floor, as she smirked and pulled the white t-shirt from his body; definitely stopping to admire his chest and abs. Her soft finger tips coming in contact with his tight stomach, abs and then sliding up to his chest. Her hands then trailed down to the waist line of his jean shorts. Jake growled a little and scared Gen and she jumped back.

Jake exhaled hard as he grabbed her hands, "Sorry! Your touch was just starting to affect me. I was trying to control myself."

Gen noticed Jake's chest was rising and falling a little like he had been holding his breath the whole time. Gen frowned. "I'm sorry."

Jake shook his head, "Don't you dare apologize. I'm fine. It's just that the first time with our imprint is supposed to be - I don't know - I'm only going off what I've heard."

Gen frowned again, "Jake - I don't - I mean I haven't - You know. I'm still..."

Jake made a face as he pulled her closer, "You're still a virgin. I get it." Jake kissed her lips softly and felt his cheek heat up slightly as he opened his mouth to admit a secret to her. "I've never done this before; I'm just as much a virgin as you are. If you don't want to or you want to wait, I'll understand Gen."

Gen shook her head no. She was slightly surprised Jake was a virgin too. "No I want to. With you – right now. I just - I'm kind of nervous about it. What if I suck? You can't take the imprint back."

Jake cupped her face in his hands as he softly kissed her lips, "I don't want to take the imprint back; ever. I love you Gen. I will always love you. I'm not saying that because I imprinted on you or to get in your pants. I'm completely devoted to you and to us and even to our future. When you're ready, I want to marry you"

Gen smiled softly as she captured Jake's lips this time. Jake smirked when she pulled away; he loved it when she pulled bold moments like that. Gen leaned up and rubbed her nose against his, "Jake...Make love to me."

Jake smug smirk and puffed out chest was enough of an answer for Gen, but just to add punctuation, "You never have to ask. Once I completely make you mine; I'll always know when you need me. Physically, mentally, emotional, sexually." Jake chuckled when he saw her blush after he said sexually.

Gen felt Jake hover over her body, continuing to kiss her lips; her black lace bra was making him crazy. Gen felt Jake unsnap and unzip her jeans and she laid on her back pushing off her jeans, as Jake was gently pulling them down her long tanned legs. Jake moved his hands to his jeans, and Gen pushed away his hands as she gently kissed his lips and decided to handle his jeans herself and his were off in seconds and soon they were in their underwear. Jake looked at Gen and she could not only see but feel his desire, as it pressed against her inner thigh.

Arousal has spread through both of them like a wild fire. His lips blazed a trail down her neck. Jake stopped kissing her and moved out of bed and Gen took in the sheer size of him from top to bottom and EVERYTHING in the middle as she finally took notice of how truly big the middle was...How on earth that was supposed to fit inside of her was beyond her comprehension.

Jake opened his wallet and retrieved the little foil packet and then stopped dead in his tracks; Jake couldn't help but laugh as he sat on the bed as Gen moved around on her knees and leaned against his arm, "Can I help?"

Jake chuckled again, "I...Umm...Sure?" Gen giggled, "Is that a question or an answer?" Jake handed Gen the condom when he pulled it out of the package. Gen made a face and Jake chuckled, "Before you even ask, yes it's supposed to feel that way." gen giggled, "I wasn't going to ask." Jake watched with bated breath as she chewed her bottom lip as she carefully placed the condom on the tip of him and gentled rolled the condom all the way on.

Gen felt him twitch in her hands several times, "I'm not hurting you am I?"

Jake exhaled after the third twitch, "You're not hurting me. It's just the intimate touching. You're hands are so gentle, like you don't want to break me."

Gen smiled softly as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly, "I know right now you're sort of at a fragile state, so I don't want to hurt you."

They couldn't get enough of touching and kissing each other, their hands were everywhere on each other. When he finally tugged at her panties, he carefully pulled them down and tossed them aside with his own. Before she knew it knew it she felt the tip of him at her entrance. Jake pulled away and Gen took a deep breath before he carefully slid inside of her. It was going good until she felt him hit her barrier. She wasn't sure what to expect as far as the pain went.

"Let me know if it hurts too much; I'll try to be gentle I promise." Jake said breathy against her lips trying to maintain control.

He sounded in control Genevieve felt like she was going to blow up any second. They could see everything on each other. Nothing was left to the blind side. Both of them were equally vulnerable. The feel of his bare skin against her was addictive and she demanded to feel more of it. She CRAVED to feel it all. Jake just seem to fit with her every way possible.

Gen nodded not really able to say much, she was now extremely nervous and before she knew it he gently pushed further into her and the searing flash of pain enveloped her whole body. This pain was going through her whole body and she wasn't sure how long it was supposed to last. She was hoping it didn't last long. Gen felt Jake's forehead pressed against hers as he tried to steady himself and let her get accommodated to his size. He was using all his strength to control himself and make the perfect moment all about Gen and her love for Jake exploded in her chest and started spreading throughout her whole body.

Tears escaped her eyes, as Jake's warm lips kissed them away, Gen finally nodded as he started to slowly move within her. The feelings in her stomach that seemed to reach a climax with insanely unbearable pleasure. Gen wrapped her legs around his waist locking him into place on top of her small body. Jake smirked down at her as he captured her lips with his and increased his pace. Gen felt him groan into her mouth as they moved as one and she knew she let his name spill from her lips more than once. Jake pushed into her once again and suddenly sanity left her mind.

Gen was shoved towards a whole new level of pleasure as Jake and she became one. When they both climaxed she felt him collapse on top of her, his breath in the crook of her neck. Both of them were completely spent and covered in sweat but honestly couldn't care less. Jake slid out of her body gently as he gathered her into his arms as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep as they were both thoroughly drained.


	13. Ch 13 Thunderstorm & Temper

**Chapter 13** – Thunderstorm & Temper

A few weeks later, Jake and Gen were doing a lot better sine Gen broke down and told him about her dad. It was easier for Jake to help comfort her and help her fight her blues now that he knew what he was up against. It was funny how one day in their life had changed everything between them.

Jake wasn't feeling any sadness from Gen or depression. It was almost as if she'd never felt the sadness of losing her father. Maybe their numerous talks about her dad had finally helped her.

Gen found herself at home again alone. Her mother was gone to Port Angeles again for another seminar. Gen was sitting in the middle of her bed trying to not get too freaked out by the thunder storm. She knew she was freaking out for no reason. Angelica was dead asleep in the other room. Jake had been on patrol from 5 PM to midnight and when Gen looked at the clock it as only 1 AM. She couldn't stop herself as she pulled some jeans on and a hooded sweatshirt.

Gen wasn't that far from Jake's place as she jogged down the steps and jogged to his house. It wasn't raining out until she actually stepped up to his bedroom window and tapped. A sleepy and fuzzy looked Jake pulled his curtain back; as soon as his eyes locked with hers they widened as he unlocked the window and slid it open.

"Gen what the hell are you doing out in the rain at one in the morning?" Jake asked his voice was husky from sleep.

Gen cringed. "I freaked out because of the storm. I hate thunderstorms. Angel is sleeping like a log and mom is in Port Angeles and well I was freaking out and this is the only place I could think of to come."

Jake pushed his screen out of his window as he leaned out his bedroom window and lifted her into his arms and pulled her into his room. "Then I guess you're staying with me. Dad's over at Sue Clearwater's. They had a poker night and they've been doing some kind of hanky panky since they've gotten closer." Jake set Gen on her feet as he stepped out into the hallway and came back with a couple of towels. "Get out of your wet clothes. I don't want you getting sick."

Jake couldn't help watching as she pulled her sopping wet clothes from her curvy body as she exposed her naked flesh to his gaze. She removed everything but her black lacy sports bra and her black lacey boycut panties. She pulled on a black t-shirt of Jakes that barely covered her rear. Jake watched in wonder as she removed her bra under her t-shirt and deposited it on the pile of wet clothes. Jake couldn't help himself as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Gen's waist as his lips attached to her neck.

He may have been dead tired but he wasn't DEAD by any means.

Gen pushed back against his body and could feel her own body responding to his touch and kiss. They hadn't been together in a few weeks because of school and his patrolling. Gen turned around and suddenly it was like Wild Mating in America. As she felt Jake's overly warm hands as they went up under the t-shirt and were already tugging her panties off.

Jake pulled the t-shirt over her head that she'd just put on and he felt her cold hands as she untied the sting on his sweat pants and pushed them down. Jake guided her back onto his bed as he gently slipped between her thighs and rested at the apex of her legs as he slowly slipped into her willing body and they both sighed out a groan at the friction their two bodies produced when they were together in a sexual capacity.

Jake allowed her body to get accommodated with his size like always before he began to rock in and out of her body, taking both of them into a world of ecstasy. A world they both very much enjoyed together.

Around 3 AM, Gen woke up with a startle from a clap of thunder. She sat up; clutching the blankets to her still naked chest and noticed Jake was missing from bed. She looked over and sitting on a chair were her clothes folded nicely. She reached over as she grabbed her panties and bra first; he must've dried them they were still warm and brought her a sense of warmth as she slipped them on. Her jeans and t-shirt came next, which were equally warm as well. She sighed happily at the warmth as it enveloped her much like Jake's warmth would when she was wrapped in his arms; naked or clothed.

Once Gen had finished dressed she'd heard the front door close rather loudly and a few minutes later Gen spun on her heels when the bedroom door opened and Jake was standing in his khaki cargo shorts and no shirt. His chest was rising and falling at a slightly fast rate.

Jake smirked slightly as he noticed Gen had gotten dressed. Which was definitely a good thing; had he come back and she still been naked in his bed he would've made love to her until sunrise and forgotten all about trying to get her to Emily and Sam's right now.

Gen smiled softly and couldn't help but blush at the way Jake was smirking at her. "Where were you? I woke up and you were gone."

Jake shook his head as he took two steps and pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips softly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry, but Sam called an emergency pack meeting. I have to get you over to his and Emily's right now. Some leeches we don't know crossed into our territory and we have to get rid of them."

Gen's eyes widened it had been the first time Jake had ever mentioned going after vampires let alone them actually being too close on the Quileute land. "What about Angelica? She's at home alone."

Jake nodded. "I know Seth went to get her. It should be interesting since he hasn't told her yet."

Gen cringed as she slipped her sneakers on and followed Jake as he chuckled at the look on her face. "Lord, she's gonna be pissed."

Jake nodded."Yea I'm sure I can only imagine. Just promise me once I get you there you won't leave the house."

Gen got in the passenger side of Jake's VW Rabbit. "Of course, I promise. Not like I'm going to leave the house looking for a vampire Jake." Jake scoffed as he chuckled.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to Emily and Sam's. Gen could see everyone was there except Seth with her little sister. Gen shook her head. "Seth should've taken someone with him. Angie is going to fight him tooth and nail."

Jake chuckled deeply as he thought of Seth dealing with Angelica and her fiery temper. They walked into Emily's and said hi to everyone. Suddenly the storm blew open Emily and Sam's front door as cussing and screeching could be heard. All eyes turned towards the front door as a tall figure walked in with a moving body slung over their shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKIN OVER GROWN GORILLA!"

Gen smirked. She recognized that shrill scream anywhere. She watched along with all the other imprints and the pack as Seth leaned over and deposited her little sister on her feet in front of him then stood up straight and looked down at her with a serious look.

Seth's sweet brown eyes turned towards Gen. "How can you stand her shrill voice. It's so annoying when she screeched like that."

Three seconds later, Angelica's hand pulled back and slapped Seth across the face. "You come to my home at three in the fuckin morning and when I tell you to get lost you throw me over your shoulder like some neadrathal and abduct me from my home. Then you stand there and insult me…What the fuck kind of game are you playing you FUCKING FREAK?"

"ANGIE!" Gen scolded.

Angie's pissed off eyes turned and saw her older sister staring back at her. "Great, as if my life wasn't full of enough weirdo's and freaks. You've come along to the crazy party too."

Gen looked at Seth. "Take her outside. There's no way in hell she's going to listen. Just show her and she'll shut up."

Seth looked between Gen and Angelica and as Angie started to back away from him he shrugged his shoulders and hoisted her over his shoulder again; which earned a few chuckled from the guys and several giggles from the girls as everyone followed the pair outside. Seth deposited Angelica on the ground again once he was down the steps and in front of the house.

Angie started to walk away as Gen grabbed her arm. "For once in your life don't be such a stubborn, snarky bitch and pay attention. You're life depends on it."

Seth let out a vicious growl as he backed away and burst into a sandy fur colored wolf.

Angelica gasped as she stumbled backwards and fell to her rear end on the ground. For the first time in her life she was completely speechless.


	14. Ch 14 After The Hunt

**Chapter 14** – After The Hunt

It had been three hours since the guys and Leah had left to search for the vampires. Gen was sitting at the dining room table completely exhausted. She hadn't slept a wink since Jake had stepped foot outside of Emily and Sam's home. She lay in the spare bed staring at the ceiling; but apparently she wasn't the only restless sleeper, she could hear the other imprints walking around the house as well.

Gen's grey eyes turned to the left and saw Angelica sitting in the living room. She hadn't moved from that spot since they had helped her up off the ground. Seth had tried it the nice way and Angel just wasn't seeing it any other way. Gen sort of felt bad for having Seth phase in front of her sister, but she knew there was no way in hell if he just tried to explain it that she would stick around. And now she was in the living room and hadn't spoken a word to anyone.

Angel was still trying to process what she'd seen. She couldn't believe one minute the teen boy who had been engraved in her mind for the last few months was standing there in cut off shorts and a t-shirt and the next he exploded into a wolf. She watched as his clothing exploded into tiny ripped pieces and he shook his sandy colored fur out and the shredded clothing all flew from his body and landed in small piles on the ground.

She stumbled back and her ass hit the ground hard. It was the first time in her life she couldn't think of one thing to say. She had no bitchy come back or any snarky remarks. She just sat there on the ground. She actually stayed there for a good thirty minutes before she could even utter a word; even then all she said was 'umm.' She blinked her eyes a few thousand times before she watched as Seth jogged off to the trees and came back dressed in a different pair of cut off shorts and was shirtless.

He was kind of scrawny but he had some muscle mass and the most amazingly defined abs she'd ever seen. She wouldn't mind eating breakfast off those every morning. She watched wide eyed as he squatted down in front of her and apologized; he actually apologized because he thought that he might have scared her. She wasn't sure what she was, but scared wasn't one of them. Her being scared of him was the furthest thing from the truth. For some reason seeing him as a gigantic wolf didn't scare her. It calmed her. She felt completely safe with him and she couldn't understand why.

Angel had watched as Seth took her hands and helped her stand up, but her legs were the consistency of jell-o and she started to fall forward, but landed against a solid mass, which happened to be Seth's chest. For someone who looked so scrawny he sure was put together well. His voice whispered 'I got you' as he lifted her into his arms as though she weighted nothing and he proceeded to carry her into the house and set her on the couch gently. And that sadly is where she had stayed for the last three hours.

Genevieve's head snapped up when she heard Emily let everyone know the guys were all back. Gen pushed back from the kitchen table as she followed everyone outside, but noticed Angelica stayed on the couch.

Seth walked up and frowned. "Did she stay or leave?"

Gen touched his shoulder softly. "She's still in there where you put her. She hasn't said a word to anyone. She may try to leave if you try to talk to her, but then again she may want to actually listen this time around." Gen ruffled his hair slightly. "Either way I don't think she'll run from you." She watched as Seth nodded in understanding as he headed into the house.

Gen turned her eyes to Jake who smirked at her as he walked up and without notice grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her into his arms; she squealed out while she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She could feel his body vibrating with a deep chuckle as she smacked his shoulder knowing it was her he was laughing at.

Gen leaned back slightly as she cupped his warm cheeks and pressed her lips against his. "I'm glad you're back in one piece." She kissed his lips again before pressing her lips in a pattern of feather light kisses all over his face.

Jake couldn't help but chuckle as he held onto her. She could do whatever she wanted to him; as long as she was in his arms he didn't have a care in the world. Jake smiled softly. "I missed you." Jake didn't miss the dark circles under her eyes. He knew during the thunderstorm she couldn't sleep and after their…extracurricular activities she got about an hour or so of sleep and while he was gone hunting the vampires he was willing to bet she worried more about him then about sleeping.

Gen pulled back and looked in his beautiful brown eyes as she smiled widely. "I missed you too."

Jake carefully placed her on her feet in front of him. "You ready to get out of here? You look tired." His hand cupped her face as his thumb gently slid under her eye, her hand went up and her fingers wrapped around his wrist as she nodded.

"Yea, I'm ready. I could use a nap." She admitted.

Everyone was staying for breakfast that Emily had already begun to cook; they bid everyone a goodbye and bowed out before any objections could be made by anyone.

Emily scolded everyone who tried to go into the living room. She knew Seth was going to head that way to see if Angelica would sit still long enough for him to explain. He first went into the restroom to clean himself up a bit. He knew Emily kept fresh clothing there for the guys. After which he walked down the hallway and spared a glance towards the kitchen where he could see his pack brothers being loud and rambunctious with their imprints, which included his sister Leah and her imprint Embry; they had actually imprinted on each other and even though there was an age difference between them it seemed to work out okay for them.

Seth saw Emily throw a wink at him as he nodded and finally turned into the living room as he walked over and squatted down in front of Angelica. She'd literally not moved a muscle since he'd left her there. He'd hated doing it that way, but he knew Gen wouldn't steer him wrong. "Ang..." His voice was raspy and had a hint of worry to it. Her emerald eyes went from staring off into space to locking onto his soft brown eyes.

Angel wasn't really sure what to say or do, but the minute her eyes locked with his a sudden peaceful feeling came over her. The anxiety that had filled her chest when he left had disappeared and was filled with a warm comforting feeling. It seemed to envelope her whole body as she stared into his eyes. A frown marred her beautiful face. "What is happening to me?"

Seth's frown matched hers. "I'm not sure you want to know the answer to that. I mean if you want me too I can explain to the best of my ability, but only if you really want me too. I just don't want to scare you away."

Angel cocked her head to the side. "If I was going to be scared away it would've been when you blew up into a giant wolf." She shook her head. "Besides I don't think anything you could possibly tell me after that fur covered display could possibly scare me if that didn't."

Seth stood up as he held out his hand. "Walk with me outside to the back yard. I'll explain everything to you." When she nodded and took his hand he pulled her up to her feet and gave her hand a gentle tug to get her to follow him.

And follow him she did.

Seth was surprised; he really was expecting her to run, when she didn't he squeezed her hand slightly. "I know when I phased earlier it probably came as a huge surprise."

"Phased?" Angelica questioned.

Seth nodded. "It's what we say instead of transform. We phase from our human form to our wolf form and then back. The reason we phase is because we have a special gene that was passed down through our bloodlines. The legends of our tribe are that we are the descendants of wolves. Some people thing they are just legends passed down since the tribe's birth years ago. Only those of us who have the gene know it's true. Well those who have the gene and their imprint."

Seth could already see the quizzically look on Angelica's face. "And that would bring me to imprinting and why you were allowed to see me in my wolf form. That day in school when I accidentally bumped into you and knocked you down, I squatted down to help you up and looked into your eyes. I imprinted on you. And I know I'll probably explain this all wrong but I'll tell you the way Emily has told all of us." Seth swallowed hard as Angelica nodded. "It's a push in the right direction to our soul mates. In other words, even if I wasn't a wolf and didn't have the ability to imprint, we would've still found our way to each other. It would've obviously taken longer, but with the imprint bond it speeds things up."

Seth cleared his throat. "I am still getting used to some of the things that come with the imprint bond like, being able to sense what you're feeling. The bond doesn't make us feel anything for each other. But it does make us want to spend time together. You've probably been having dreams either about me or about my wolf and you didn't know why or understand them until now. I can only hope you'll give me a chance. I know you didn't think too much of me at first…" Seth stopped talking when suddenly Angelica grabbed his face and her lips crashed into his. He couldn't help but want to kiss her back.

Angel couldn't understand why but for some reason she had to kiss him. His lips were so soft and she felt his warm arms slowly wrap around her waist and she felt him pull her flush against his body. She had never been kissed like that before. She even felt it in her toes. She'd noticed Seth's hands had moved to her hips as his grip tightened slightly.

About twenty pairs of eyes were watching what unfolded between Seth and Angelica. They weren't sure what was going on between them but at this point they weren't going to question it or complain about it.

They could only wait it out to see what happened next.


	15. Ch 15 Tired & Nervous

**Chapter 15** – Tired & Nervous

It had been almost nine months since Genevieve, Angelica and their mother Madison had moved to La Push. There was only two months left of school and then Gen and Jake would both be graduating. Everyone was working and studying hard trying to just finish up their senior year.

Gen had walked to Jake's house and knocked on the back door. Jake's ever popular 'Come' was shouted out. Gen laughed as she walked in the back door and saw him and Billy sitting at the kitchen table in a discussion.

"Genevieve it's nice to see you again." Billy smiled up at her.

She returned his smile as she walked over and leaned down giving him a hug. Billy was such a great guy and since he and Sue Clearwater had come out about dating everyone figured it was just a matter of time before they got married.

Gen walked over and brushed her lips against Jake's and she started to sit down in the chair between the two of them, but Jake's hands on her hips stopped her from doing so. He pulled her over and she sat on his lap as her arm went around his shoulders; she felt his arm go around her waist and hold onto her tightly.

Billy smiled at the two of them. "So Gen have you decided what you're going to do once you guys graduate?"

"Dad, give it a rest." Jake grumbled.

"Jacob everyone has a plan after high school except you. I know you have more you want to do with your life, but you need to take your place at the head of the pack. Sam has been doing it long enough and now that you've been in if for a couple of years you're more than capable of taking over. You're supposed to be the Alpha Jacob." Billy explained.

Jake growled slightly. "Ever since I phased you have been shoving this Alpha shit down my throat."

"Jake…" Gen whispered. She'd never heard Jake speak that way to his dad.

Billy glared at his son. "Jacob it is your rightful place. You're grandfather was the chief of the tribe; just like his father and his grandfather all the way down the bloodline. You will be head of this tribe someday just like you will be alpha of the pack as well."

Jake carefully moved Gen to the chair he was sitting on as he stood up from the kitchen table and growled again. "I'm not even eighteen yet. I have other plans in my life then being a leader to a bunch of mongrels. If you don't stop pushing this issue before I'm ready then I'll have no problem leaving and Sam can be the alpha permanently." Jake stalked out of the house slamming the back door behind him.

Billy shook his head with a disappointed look on his face. "You'll have to forgive my son, sometimes I forget he has a bad temper when pushed too far."

Gen nodded. "I'll go talk to him. I'm sure he's just stressed because of finals and what not. Everyone in the pack seems to be a little more on edge." Billy nodded as he removed himself from the kitchen and went into the living room.

Gen walked outside and noticed shredded pieces of fabric on the ground, she walked back into the back door and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt as she left the house again and headed to the tree line. She stepped into the thick of the trees and looked around a little. "Jake I know you're in here. The shredded clothes gave it away."

Jake stepped out in all his russet wolf glory as he exhaled heavily through his nose. He could tell by the look in Gen's beautiful grey eyes that she was worries about him. Between his patrols being bumped up because of a couple of nomad vampires running around in Forks and La Push and also trying to get ready for finals everyone in the pack was on high alert. Jake watched as Gen walked up and pulled his head down and pushed her forehead against his. He felt an instant calming take over his whole body whenever she did that. She ran feather kisses up his snout.

"I love you Jake and I know we're going to be together for the rest of our lives. You should already know any decisions you make I will support you. But you shouldn't have spoken to your dad that way. He's only thinking of what's best for you and yea I know you might not feel like it's the right thing to do, but blowing up at your dad and then running around in wolf form is definitely not the way to go." Gen pointed out truthfully.

Jake coughed out a chuckle. He knew she was right and hated that she pointed it out to him. He chuckled harder when she tugged the fur on his cheek lightly.

"Don't laugh at me. You know I'm right." She couldn't help laughing with him. In the months that had progressed through their relationship Genevieve was finding herself more and more relaxed with Jake when he was in his wolf form. Sometimes he'd sneak away from patrol and would walk with her in wolf form through the woods or along the beach at night when no one was around. She'd keep her hand buried in his fur as they walked. Gen slung the spare shorts over Jake's back as she kissed his nose. "Go get un-wolfed." He coughed out another chuckle at her as she watched his disappear behind a tree.

Gen walked out of the tree line and waited for Jake to come join her. And he did not disappoint her as he came walking out of the trees shirtless and bare foot. She smiled as she held out his t-shirt for him and giggled as he snatched it from her and pulled it on.

"I hate it when you do that to me. I was good and ready to be pissed off for a while, but oh no you just had to go in there and be all nice." Jake smirked as she laughed at him; he stood in front of her as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Where would I be without you to keep me level headed?"

Gen shook her head. "Sadly enough you'd be a pathetic lump of nothingness." She stated snidely.

Jake couldn't help chuckling at her as he cupped her face in both of his hands. He was suddenly aware of the deep purple circles under her eyes. "You look like you haven't slept in months. Why do you look so tired?" His thumb brushing under both of her eyes as his soft brown eyes stared at her tired smokey grey ones.

Gen shook her head as her hands came up and covered both of his. "Just haven't been sleeping well for the last couple of weeks; I'm not really sure why. I think it might just be from the stress of the finals and graduation in two months. If I keep having sleep issues I'll go to the doctor. I just feel tired and run down. I'll be fine; nothing for you to worry about Jake." She pushed up on her toes and their lips connected; she felt Jake grip her hips as he tugged her back into the tree line. Where they had grown accustom to making love in the soft grass.

Seth could feel Angelica shaking slightly. "Ang, you don't have to be so nervous, it's just my mom." Angelica scoffed at him as she rolled her eyes; as Seth chuckled at her. He'd borrowed his mom's car to go pick up Angelica because she was going to be meeting his mom and of course Leah would be there too. They were going to have dinner and possibly just watch a movie. They both would be in school for another year and would officially be seniors in two months. "I'm sorry I'm just nervous."

Angelica heard Seth chuckle at her again; the boy had the cutest laugh there was and had started growing at an alarming rate. He was close to 6'3" and still growing. Angelica was stuck at her 5'7" and there was no hope in sight for her to grow anymore. She'd noticed changes in the both of them since they'd started dating. Ever since he'd told her about the pack and imprinting they had taken things insanely slow which wasn't exactly Angelica's way of life, but with Seth things were completely different. He wasn't like regular boys from their school. He was her soul mate and she was his. She'd noticed she had been losing her touch lately. No snide comments or snarky come backs; not even a snotty attitude lately.

Yup things had definitely changed.

Seth had her hand in his and their fingers were laced together. "I don't know why you're so nervous. You already know Leah. Not that she's going to change anything. Mom already loves you ya know. She's been busting to meet you."

Angelica looked at Seth as she shook her head. "Seth I realize we are going to be together for the rest of our lives, but I'm meeting the woman who brought you into the world. Forgive me if I'm a little on edge. You've met my mother already and you knew my sister before you even knew me." She felt Seth pull her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly.

Seth smirked. "It's okay Ang; you don't have to be so nervous...honestly. Leah is indifferent when it comes to imprints. She has one but is annoyed by Embry 24/7and mom well she misses dad but Billy Black seems to be filling a void that was left when dad passed away almost two years ago."

Angelica smiled softly. "I guess it's something we have in common; both of us losing our fathers around the same age. You were fifteen and I was sixteen."

Seth smiled as he came to a stop in the drive way. He put the car in park as he turned it off and got out of the car, he jogged around and opened the passenger door. He held his hand out and Angie put her hand in his as he pulled her out of the car gently. Seth wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. They walked up the steps and Seth opened the screen door as he looked down at Angie. "You ready?"

Angelica nodded. "About as ready as I'll ever be."


	16. Ch 16 Mean & Hurtful

**Chapter 16** - Mean & Hurtful

Seth opened the front door and chuckled as he had to give Angie a slight push to get her to actually walk through the door and into his house. Seth leaned down and kissed her right temple. "C'mon babe it's not that bad."

"Seth is that you?" A female voice called from somewhere in the house. "We're in the den."

"Yea mom me and Angie." Seth answered the voice which was now determined to be his mother.

Seth kept his hand firmly in the middle of Angelica's back as he guided her through the house, through the kitchen and then to a set of stairs that went down into what Angie could only guess was the den. They walked down the steps and an older lady; who if she was the same as Emily could've possible been her twin.

Seth's smile was bright and blinding. "Mom this is Angelica; Ang this is my mom Sue."

Sue stood up as she smiled widely; it was easy to tell Seth got his blinding smile and carefree attitude from his mother. She walked over and suddenly enveloped Angelica into a near bone crushing hug. "I can't believe my baby imprinted."

Seth laughed. "Mom I'm pretty sure Ang could say something if you let go and let her breathe a little."

Sue laughed as she let go of Angie. "Sorry honey. I'm the mother of two pack members sometimes I forget my own strength when dealing with those who aren't in the pack. I'll try to contain myself." Sue stepped back from the smaller female. "Gosh you are gorgeous. Seth you did a good job."

Seth's cheeks darkened. Angelica couldn't stop the laughter that rolled from her lips at Seth's embarrassment from his mother.

"Mom it's not like I had a choice. We would've ended up together anyways." Seth pointed out the obvious.

Ang giggled some more.

Sue laughed as she cupped Seth's cheeks and pulled him down as she kissed his cheek softly. "Sometimes I forget my son is a man and not a little boy anymore. C'mon I'm sure you two are hungry. The chicken and cheese enchiladas are ready."

Seth rubbed his stomach. "Famished..."

Angie laughed. "You're always famished."

"I'm a growing boy." Seth tried to reason with Angie.

Angie gave him a knowing look. "No just like the rest of your pack brothers you are a bottomless pit. I secretly think all of you have tape worms."

Sue laughed as the three of them walked into the dining room which was next to the kitchen.

The wonderful smells that were wafting around the kitchen made everyone's mouth water. Angie remembered when her mother would cook and it smelled that good. But since her father's death she'd stopped cooking. If it couldn't be eaten off a wooden stick or nuked in a microwave no one ate or everyone starved.

Seth and Angie sat next to each other as Sue started filling both of their plates; obviously making sure to give more to Seth and on Leah's plate who hadn't yet arrived. And that thought was stopped when the front door was open and slammed shut. Leah stalked into the kitchen and as soon as she saw Angelica she rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair rather roughly.

Seth let out a slight growl. Leah growled back at him.

Sue smacked the spatula on the table. "I'll not have any of that at my table. You two will behave yourselves when we have company over."

Leah glared at both Seth and Angelica. "Why didn't someone tell me she was coming for dinner?"

Sue gave her daughter a disapproving look. "Hey no one has to tell you anything. I pay the rent and the bills in this house young lady. If you don't like it you're free to leave when you want."

They got through most of the meal but Leah's glares were deadly and Angie finally got tired of it as she glared back. "What's your problem Leah? I didn't do anything to you."

Leah raised her eyebrows at her brother's imprint. "I was just wondering if you're done playing games with my brother. Everyone seems convinced that you have finally come to your senses and you're accepting the imprint, but I'm completely doubtful."

Angie shook her head. "I didn't even know anything about it until that night when he forced himself to phase in front of me."

Leah made a face. "Oh come on. You're Genevieve's little sister, how could you not know? Besides she was pretty good at stringing Jake along with the whole depressing daddy issue. She waited for forever to finally tell him the big secret…and what kind of bullshit does she let out. He was murdered? Are you kidding me? If that isn't the biggest lie I've ever heard in my entire life."

"LEAH!" Seth growled through clenched teeth.

"LEAH!" Sue scolded.

Angie wasn't easily hurt but her father being murdered that was a touchy subject. Angie stood up so fast the chair hit the wall. "Leah you're a heartless bitch. And I realize that is probably something you're used to hearing because of the whole Sam and Emily fiasco. And I could REALLY give a shit less what you say or think about me and my family. But my father gave his life to save my sister and if you ever say another hurtful word about either of them I'll drop your ass. I don't care if you are practically indestructible. You know if you'd get off your high horse and went and talked to Embry you'd have your own imprint to worry about rather than being worried about your brother's imprint or my sister and Jake who are none of your business as well."

Angie set her napkin on the table as she looked at Sue. "Thank you very much for dinner Mrs. Clearwater, but I'll be leaving now." Angie walked through the house and left through the front door.

Sue opened and closed her mouth several times but couldn't get words out fast enough to try and stop Angie from leaving.

Seth stood from the table next. "I can't believe you would even say hateful things like that Leah. You know everyone doesn't understand the pain you've suffered because of Emily and Sam but at some point you're going to have to get over it. Sam didn't have control of it and Embry and you imprinted on each other. Grow up already Leah. You know I love you because you're my sister but if you ever upset my imprint by saying things like that again…well be done; you can find someone else who can stand being around your bitter ass to be your brother."

Seth tore after Angie. He really didn't have to go too far she was outside sitting on the front porch. Seth walked out and sat next to her. "Ang, I'm so sorry about Leah. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. I don't know what the hell her problem is."

Angie shook her head as she wiped her eyes. "I don't blame you Seth. I just can't believe what she said." Angie leaned on Seth's shoulder. "Can we go somewhere?"

Seth nodded. "We'll go anywhere you want." Seth wrapped his arm around Angie as he kissed the top of her head. "C'mon let's go to the beach, it will be relaxing for us." When she nodded, Seth helped her stand up as they walked over to the car.

They both needed a little calm down time and the beach would be the perfect place.

Genevieve was walking barefoot in the green grass. She had butterflies in her stomach and she felt happy, sad, scared, nervous and nauseas all at the same time. Her hands were shaking and she felt like she needed something to drink. She hadn't been feeling good for a few days and she finally decided it was time to go to the doctor's. Her mother took a half a day off and went with her to make sure it wasn't anything serious or something she should keep Angelica away from her about.

Gen was mortified when she found out in front of her mother that she was pregnant.

To make matters even worse her mother had confessed the night before over pasta and salad to Gen and Angie both that she'd been seeing The Forks Police Chief Charlie Swan. Apparently they'd been serious for the last six months and were coming to a conclusion that they wanted to get married. He had a daughter who was a year older then Gen who was married and living in Alaska.

Gen couldn't understand how her mother could possibly want to get married so soon after her father's death. Her mother had blown up at her.

"_Damn it Gen, I'm here and he's not. You'll never understand what happens between a man and a woman and marriage until you get married. We fell out of love a few years ago, but stayed together for you girls. We were waiting until you both were in college and then we were going to tell you we'd gotten a divorce already. The divorce was finalized two months before he was killed. I'm sorry you have to know about it, but you pushed me to tell you. I know I sound like a horrible person for telling you all of this, but he's not here to be the bad guy so it has to be me. You can continue hating me for as long as you like but it was over between us a LONG time ago."_

Gen hadn't spoke to her mom since the night before and when her mother peppered her with questions about the pregnancy; the silence got worse after her mother got insulting. The driver home was excruciating.

"_So how many guys did it take you screwing to get knocked up? Thought I'm sure it was just Jacob. I knew you two were much closer than just friends; you've been spending every waking minute with that boy. I don't understand what's been going on with you Gen usually its Angie I have to scream at and worry about, but you two seemed to have switched roles on me. I shouldn't really be all that shocked that your pregnant, you've probably been having sex for years right under my nose and I just didn't know about it. Hell you was probably under the roof of my own house when you've been doing it. You're just like your father. He ruined the last half of my life but you've decided to ruin the rest of your life with sex and a screaming baby."_

The car hadn't even stopped all the way when Gen got out of the car and jogged over to her car and left just to get away from her mother. She'd stopped when she'd come across a park in Port Angeles. She walked over and sat on a swing and finally the tears started to slide down her cheeks.

A pair of familiar bare feet appeared in front of her and as her red rimmed smokey grey eyes followed the legs and body attached to the feet she knew who it was before she even got to the face. Gen sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "Hi Jake." She whispered.


	17. Ch 17 In This Forever

**Chapter 17** – In This Forever

Jake could just feel the magnitude of emotions and feelings and everything pouring from Genevieve, they started last night and this morning they got nearly a thousand times worse. He knew something was wrong when Angelica sent him a text telling him Gen would probably need him. He immediately phased and took off; he knew where she was. She'd be in the same place they would go to get away; the park in Port Angeles. They went to that park all the time to just get away from everyone and everything and just wanted it to be the two of them.

When Jake emerged from the tree line in his shorts and t-shirt he watched as Gen paced back and forth in the grass barefoot. He saw her walk over as she sat in a swing and usually he would stand behind her and push her gently on the swing. He knew something was definitely wrong. He walked across the street from the tree line and His bare feet in the grass and he scrunched his toes just like the both of them would do when they went to the park their shoes and socks came off first.

When he stopped in front of her he could see the tears that had wet her cheeks. Her eyes started at his feet and slowly worked their way up to his face. Her beautiful smokey grey eyes were red from crying. Whoever hurt his imprint was going to be in pain soon.

"Hey Jake." Her voice whispered and his heart broke at the sound of it.

Jake stepped closer as he squatted down in front of her and his hands gently rest on the tops of her thighs. "What happened Gen? Who made you cry?"

Gen laughed a shaky laugh. Jake was so overprotective. He was probably trying to figure out who made her cry so he could figure out just how to make them suffer. "We've got a big problem Jake and don't even know how to handle it right now."

Jake's worried eyes kept her locked to his. "Tell me what it is and we'll fix it. I promise – I swear on my life Gen. You've trusted me this long; trust me now."

Gen blinked out more tears as she tried to put what she had to tell him into words. "I don't even know where to begin to tell you."

Jake stood up as he took her hands in his and pulled her up gently. Once she was on her feet facing him he cupped her face as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I don't care what it is. We'll be okay Gen. Now tell me."

Gen frowned. "I had my doctor's appointment this morning. I'm uh – I'm pregnant." She blinked and more tears flooded her cheeks,

Jake smiled softly as he wrapped her up in his arms and held onto her as she cried. "Gen, did you think somehow that was going to change the way I feel for you?" Jake chuckled slightly. "I thought you said it was a big problem…Hell I thought for sure you're mother had decided to move and make you go with her to like China or something and I was never going to see you again. A baby I can deal with a lot easier. We can both deal with it. I would hate to see what a catastrophe would look like to you."

Gen looked up as Jake's thumbs brushed under her eyes as he wiped her tears away. "No more crying…A baby is a beautiful thing. I already told you Gen you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives. So were having a baby, it maybe a little sooner than what either of us was prepared for; it doesn't mean we can't handle it. I know we can and we'll be great parents."

Gen blinked as more tears flooded her eyes. "I don't know Jake. I don't know what to do. Were graduating high school in two months and then I was going to start going to that community college in Port Angeles. And you don't even know what you want to do once we graduate."

Jake cupped her cheeks again as he shook his head negative. "Gen I don't want to hear it. I don't care what we had planned or what we were going to do, obviously were going to just going to have to adjust everything around the baby. Tell me you want the baby as much as I do…Tell me now."

Gen frowned. "Of course I want the baby Jake! It's a part of the both of us. I'm just so scared right now. I'm seventeen and having a baby. I'm having your baby…shouldn't you be freaking out more? I thought guys freaked out more when they were younger?"

Jake chuckled as he leaned down as he pressed a soft kiss to the end of her nose before he pressed his forehead to Gen's. Her smokey grey eyes were nothing but a bundle of worried looks. "You're having our baby and I know this is going to sound completely ridiculous but this is where we are supposed to be right now. Gen everything happens for a reason. I met you and imprinted on you for a reason. I fell in love with you because you stole my heart not because I imprinted on you. The Quileute Gods gave me everything I could ever want or need in life when they brought me to you. You are going to marry me and we are going to be together for the rest of our lives."

Gen chewed her bottom lip. "Do you really think so?"

Jake leaned lower and kissed her lips softly. "Absolutely beautiful; you're the best thing in my life."

Gen nodded. "Okay; you are the best thing for my life Jake. I love you so much."

Jake smiled. "I love you too Gen. C'mon let's head back to La Push. We should go tell my dad what's going on." Jake grabbed Gen's shoes as they walked back over to her car and Jake helped her into it as he drove them back to La Push.

A couple of hours later, Billy sat in his wheel chair staring at Jacob and Genevieve.

Jake chuckled. "Dad, say something please…And don't lecture me."

Billy shook his head. "I'm not going to lecture you Jacob. I have something for the both of you. Let's get in the truck and go for a drive."

Jake looked at his dad skeptically but watched as his dad disappeared down the hall into his room and then re-emerged and then he and Gen followed his dad out to the truck. Jake helped his dad into the driver side as he then helped Gen in as she moved over and sat between the two men of the Black family household. Jake had a hold of her hand the entire ride as he rubbed the back of her knuckles with his thumb.

They rode in silence for about ten minutes, when they pulled up to a grey house with white trim.

As they got out of the truck and Billy got situated in his wheel chair they walked up to the front door, there was even a wheel chair ramp and one they got to the porch; Billy handed Jake a key. He looked down at his dad. "Dad what is this?"

Billy chuckled. "Open the door Jacob. It's cold out here you don't want your imprint to catch a cold."

Jake unlocked the front door and Jake rolled his dad into the house and Gen followed. All three pairs of eyes were looking around. Jake furrowed his brow. "Why does this place seem so familiar dad?"

Billy couldn't stop the chuckle that flittered of his mouth. "You will barely remember this place. You're mother and I lived here when we were first married. Rebecca and Rachel were the first and you were the second. I know you don't remember it much because after your mother died, neither of the girls wanted to live here. And I couldn't very well live in this big place with just you so I bought the little house for you and me. I knew you'd be phasing when you were sixteen and you'd eventually imprint and once you were older and wanted to get married you'd need a place to live. Well since I can't get either of your sisters to come back here and live; it's yours and Gen's."

Gen's smokey grey eyes looked around the house and suddenly she could see a little boy and a little girl with her and Jake's features running around the house playing and running up and down the stairs and then them sitting at a breakfast table in the morning sharing smiles and laughter. It was completely perfect.

Jake looked at Gen and her face was unreadable. Her eyes turned towards him as she smiled. "It's perfect. I could NEVER imagine anything more perfect in my wild imagination."

Billy chuckled. "Are you sure?"

Gen couldn't help as she turned and threw her arms around Billy's neck and squeezed about as hard as she could. Jake was next to chuckle at the both of them and turn turned and threw her arms around Jake as he held onto her tightly but not so tight that he hurt her. Jake watched as Billy slipped something into Jake's shorts pocket and then winked as he turned and wheeled himself out. "You two look at the place I'm going to get some fresh air."

Jake's hand went to his pocket and he automatically knew what it was. Jake smile softly as he followed Gen around the house as they talked about a few things. Jake had been telling her that he and a few of the guys wanted to start a garage of their own. The guys in the pack knew that college wasn't exactly for them. But most of them knew how to turn wrenches. Jake fully encouraged Gen to keep her plans of going to the community college and he was almost positive everything would work out one way or another.

Once they got to what would be their room, there was a little window seat and Jake had Gen sit down as he knelt down in front of her. "This…This was my mother's and I - I love you and you already know I want you to be with me forever. I am just hoping you'll agree to make it a little more permanent."

Gen watched as Jake pulled a small blue velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. She gasped as her hands went over her mouth and her smokey grey eyes took in the site of the small blue diamond was surrounded by a ring of diamond chips and the silver band was also covered in diamond chips as well. "Jake…" She whispered. She noticed he started to open his mouth to ask her when she covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't ask; you don't ever have to ask me Jake. The answer will always be yes; no matter what the question is. I'm in this forever with you."

Jake slipped the ring on her finger as he stood up and pulled her into his arms and his lips captured hers. Nothing could've been anymore perfect at that moment.


	18. Ch 18 Nothing

**Chapter 18** - Nothing

Graduation had come and gone for Jake, Gen, Jared, Kim, Paul, Gabby, Embry and Quil. The guys and imprints had all helped Jake and Gen with their house. Getting furniture moved in, setting up the master bedroom and generally getting the house cleaned and opened up. It had been sitting for so long. It only took a couple of weeks but they were finally cozy in their own home.

Gen hadn't spoken to her mother in three months; not since the day she'd found out she was pregnant.

A month later, Jake and Gen had a private ceremony on the beach. It wasn't expensive or over the top and Jake promised her something bigger after she had the baby and they'd saved a little money, but Gen wasn't having any of it. She loved the small ceremony. Jake had worn a black suit with no shoes and Gen was in a white summer dress; also barefoot. The guys from the pack were there and Sam even gave Gen away.

Apparently getting your imprint pregnant was the 'in' thing to do, because right around the time of Gen and Jake's wedding, Kim and Jared announced she was pregnant; as well as Paul and Gabby. Something was definitely in the water in La Push.

The guys with Sam had gone to the tribal council and told them of their plans to open a garage. Once they had gotten it opened business was booming. Kim and Gabby had both taken a few bookkeeping classes and with their insane mathematical skills Kim was doing the accounts payable and Gabby was doing accounts receivable. The two girls worked the office like a couple of professional accountants. Not to mention Paul and Jared were glad they got to see their imprints on a daily basis.

No one was really sure how she did it but Emily would make sure everyone who worked at the garage had breakfast and lunch; dinners as a pack was optional but always welcome.

Gen was sitting in the living room as she was working on some of her homework from her summer classes. She was a little over five months along and the baby was slightly active. A knock on the door brought her from her homework thoughts. "C'mon in." She called out; inviting whoever was standing on the porch into the house.

Seth and Angelica walked into the house. Gen couldn't help smiling at them; she was glad they had worked through everything and were going strong. It was the first time in a long time she could remember Angie looking completely and blissfully happy.

Seth walked over as Gen stood up and he noticed her stomach looked as though she was smuggling a football. He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Where's your old man?"

Gen couldn't help laughing. "That sounds completely ridiculous Seth. We're both seventeen and he's no more an 'old man' than you are. He's upstairs in the baby's room and won't let me go up there for anything. I even had to nap on the couch."

Seth nodded. "I'll go see if there's something I can help him with." As he jogged upstairs and Angie sat next to her sister on the couch as the two girls talked amongst themselves. Seth rounded the corner to the baby's room and had an awe moment. The room was two different shades of violet; a deep shade on the bottom half of the walls and a light shade on the upper portion of the walls. Jake had put together the crib and changing table and was currently was lying in the middle of the floor with his hands behind his head trying to relax slightly. "Dude this room looks amazing."

Jake's brown eyes turned up as a smile graced his red lips. "Yea, Gen's going to love this. I didn't let her set foot upstairs all day she doesn't have a clue what I've been doing in here."

Seth nodded. "She is going to love this. There's no way she can't love it." Seth's eyes continued to look over the room. It was absolutely perfect in every corner, every crevice and every window sill. Seth looked down at his watch and saw the time. "I better grab Ang and get going, were supposed to attempt dinner with mom and Leah again; tried it a few months ago and Leah was acting like a complete bitch to Angie."

Jake gave Seth a knowing look as he stood up. "You were expecting something different from the ice princess? Embry is devastated that she still doesn't want anything to do with him. I don't understand why she'd being such a bitch to him. She wanted to imprint so bad just to get Sam out of her head and when she finally does she's terrible to her imprint. Sometimes I don't understand your sister."

Seth nodded. "Get in line man. You're not the only one."

Both guys chuckled as they jogged down stairs. Angelica and Gen both stood up as Seth stopped next to Angie and Jake stopped next to Gen as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. The couples said their goodbyes and Jake took a hold of Gen's hand. "C'mon beautiful I got a surprise for you." While he led her towards the stairs. "Close your eyes."

Gen looked at the stairs and then looked at her husband. "Jake, I'm almost six month pregnant, I'm not going to close my eyes and attempt to blindly walk upstairs. I can just see that going all bad." She watched as Jake smirked then leaned over and lifted her into his arms.

"Now close your eyes." He chuckled when she smacked his shoulder as he carried her upstairs. Once he walked into the room he set her down on her feet in front of him. "Keep your eyes closed." He moved around and stood behind her with his chin propped up on her shoulder. "Okay go ahead and open them."

Gen slowly let her eyes flutter open and she let out a small gasp. Her smokey grey eyes took in the different shades of purple that seemed to instantly warm up the entire baby's room. She noticed the crib and changing table was already assembled and fully stocked. A smile slowly crept across her face as she turned to look up at her husband. "Jake it's so beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he returned the hug he kissed the side of her neck. "I love it. I absolutely love it. It couldn't be more perfect."

They hadn't found out what the sex of the baby was yet and purple was a nice neutral color. Gen pulled back as she pushed her lips against Jake's. Jake pulled back. "So paint turns you on too." Gen's giggles filled the room as she pushed her lips against his again. He loved when she initiated kisses; it always did something to his entire body. And this time was no exception as his hands slid down and gripped the side of her hips gently; then proceeded to lift her into his arms as he expertly navigated his way from the baby's room to their room.

Before long they had disposed of their clothing and Jake was filling her body like no one could; being mindful of the ever growing baby bump. Jake had pushed her over the edge of ecstasy more than a few times that day; just as she had him. Only they knew each other and how to make each other spin out of control.

Seth and Angie spent all of dinner silent until Leah left the table and then left the house. Leah knew she was in the wrong the last time they'd had dinner together and she had every intension of apologizing to the both of them but neither of them spoke a word to her; they barely spoke to her mom and she knew it was her fault. She finished half her dinner and left. As soon as she walked out the front door she could hear them talking amongst themselves and even laughing.

Leah walked through the woods with her hands in her jean pockets. She could feel the shift in the weather and knew it was going to rain soon. She continued to walk with only one person on her mind; Embry.

They'd been linked together now for nearly a year. She'd done a grand job avoiding him like the black plague. She couldn't believe Embry had imprinted on her and that she in return imprinted back on him. The funny thing was when she first joined the pack she thought he was cute and funny the way he would always make bets with Quil and try to piss off Paul. Hell everyone loved pissing Paul off. But she loved it when Embry would do it. It was always the most comical and she never laughed harder when the others did it; just Embry. It was always Embry.

She'd started guarding her thoughts from the others when she was in wolf form or when they were all patrolling. She'd spent the better part of nearly a year falling in love with Embry. But no one knew it; no one. She was scared to go from loving and missing Sam to suddenly falling in love with Embry. He was her pack brother; was being the operative word.

Now he was her soul mate and it sounded so final.

She'd wished for months after she'd phased to imprint on someone so she wouldn't have to constantly be reminded of Sam and Emily's happiness. Then she finally did and she couldn't stop treating Embry like dirt. He was never going to love her the way she loved him; even if his stinking genes told him too. What the hell could he possibly see in her? She was so plain and ordinary and looked like every other tanned idiot on the rez. What made her so damned special?

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a movement in the bush as she looked over and low and behold Embry's grey wolf with black spots popped out. Damn he was even cute in wolf form. He let out a whimper as he turned and began to walk away from her. "Embry…" She called his name and was surprised he stopped and looked back at her. "Phase back…please?" She watched as he disappeared and then walked out buttoning his shorts and then pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"What do you want Leah?" His deep voice was tightly wound.

She deserved that. "Embry don't please. This has been hard enough on me."

"What do you mean it's been hard on you Leah? You're imprint hasn't been treating you like shit." Embry growled out. "Why are you even talking to me now? It's been almost a year; why not just continue to pretend I don't exist?"

Leah lowered her head in shame. "It's not like that Embry…"

"Oh bullshit it's not Leah." Embry was losing his temper and Embry never lost his temper. "You've ignored me for months now; you were just wallowing in more of your 'I lost Sam' pity party drama. You need to get over the fact that Sam imprinted on Emily. She's your own cousin and you act like it was the worst thing on Earth. You're family and this pack is pretty much all you have; just like the rest of us. We don't have friends outside of the pack; we don't even have friends outside of La Push. I know it hurts Leah but you can't keep shitting on everyone around you; because every time you do someone gets hurt; namely me. I think its complete fucking bullshit Leah."

Leah's head snapped up as her tear lined eyes locked with Embry's angry eyes. He was enraged with anger and she could just see it coming from every pore in his body.

"You don't want me I get it. You can spend the rest of your life pining away for a man who is never going to love you back because he already has an imprint. Go ahead and keep torturing yourself that way Leah. I don't care anymore." His voice was low and cold. He turned and was walking away.

"EMBRY WAIT!" Leah yelled. She watched through sorrow filled eyes as he actually stopped, but he didn't turn around. Leah walked over as she stood in front of him. They stared in each other's eyes for a few minutes as the big rain drops suddenly started falling from the sky onto both of them. Leah blinked and tears slid down her cheeks. "I know I'm a horrible imprint Embry. I'm a mean angry bitch and I know I hurt you. But I want to make it up to you…if you'll let me."

Leah stepped away as she began pacing slightly. "The truth is – The truth is…" She stopped and locked eyes with Embry again. "The truth is I'm in love with you. And it took all this time to finally admit it to not only myself but to you as well. And I know I don't deserve another chance. I don't deserve anything. I was wrong to push you away Embry; I only hurt myself and you because of my stubbornness and I hope you can forgive me enough to give me a chance. A real chance to see what being with my soul mate is really like. I love you Embry, I have since we imprinted, I was just being stupid." Leah turned and started walking away.

"LEAH!" Embry snapped out. He watched as she stopped and turned back and looked at him. Embry walked over as he looked down into her eyes. He could suddenly feel all her emotions, he hadn't before because she wasn't letting the imprint bond work. "I love you too Leah." Suddenly his voice was soft as his hands jerked Leah against his body and his lips crashed into hers.

Nothing could ruin the moment; nothing.


	19. Ch 19 Promises Promise

**Chapter 19** – Promises Promises

Angelica's mother decided to wash her hands of Genevieve. She'd chosen Jacob who was a complete stranger to their family or at least that's what their mother believed. She knew nothing of the pack and the bonds between the wolves and their imprints. Angie knew but there was no way to explain it to her mother; of course if she could just see how happy Gen was, she could understand what Jake and Gen had between the two of them.

Their mother was completely oblivious to other people around her and even more deluded to the people around her and their happiness. Apparently she thought the sun rise and set out of Charlie Swans ass. Her mother had packed a bag and said she would be in Forks for the next two weeks with Charlie.

Angelica saw it as a mini vacation from her overbearing mother.

Seth saw it as a way things could go horribly wrong if she was left by herself at home.

He could only imagine what would happen if a vampire came on their territory and smelled his scent at their house and found out then that Angie was home alone. Seth spent the better part of the two weeks in wolf form at night. He got little sleep. He was able to keep watch over her when they were at school obviously but at night she was home alone.

Angie growled slightly as she walked out onto the porch. "SETH CLEARWATER! FRONT AND CENTER RIGHT NOW!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, even though she knew she could've whispered it and still been heard by his wolf ears. She smirked when the sandy fur colored wolf walked to the porch and sat down with a lopsided grin on his wolf face.

Seth loved it when Angie tried to get forceful with him. As it was she looked really cute with her hands on her hips and looking at him with a scowl. She felt back the night before because it was raining and made him phase back and go in the house and stay with her. It was a glorious feeling waking up this morning with his imprint in his arms. They'd slept on the couch together. They hadn't ventured near the sexual part of their relationship. Not that they hadn't gotten into some heavy make out sessions; sometimes touchy feely on the outside of the clothing and sometimes touchy feely under the clothing. His wolf eyes scrapped over her jean clad hips as he inhaled sharply and exhaled s-l-o-w.

"Seth you need to stop stalking around the outside of the house. Nothing is going to happen. Every time you walk or run past the God damn window you scare the shit out of me because I keep forgetting that you're ass is out here." Angie walked down the steps as she stopped in front of him. She leaned over and kissed his snout. "I love you for being so overprotective but you're driving me crazy." She smiled softly. "Besides I already told you if you wanted to protect me, phase back into your human self and get your cute little ass into the house and keep me warm; there's a storm coming in."

It wasn't just Angelica at home. It was Angelica at home ALONE. He then looked into her eyes and was suddenly aware her usual green eyes were a darker emerald color. Her whole appearance was different.

Seth watched with bated breath as she took a step towards him as her hand gripped the back of his neck as she pushed up on her toes and her lips crashed into his. Suddenly she pulled him into the house, closed the door as she pushed his back against the front door, she fumbled with the lock, making sure the door was secure, never breaking the kiss.

Seth's hands slid down her curvy body and gripped her hips and jerked her against his body as his hand playfully grabbed both side of her rear end and then slid down and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her with ease as her legs wrapped around his waist. It was weird how she fit so perfectly around him and how he just seemed to fit perfectly in the junction between her thighs.

Soon Seth turned the tables and her back was smashed against the front door. Somehow they'd made their way through the house upstairs to Angelica's room; Seth sat down on the foot of her bed as he sat straddled on his lap. He'd pulled her shirt off over her head and it fluttered to the floor.

Seth's lust filled eyes trailed down her beautiful body, running his fingertips down her flat stomach, his other hand running up and down her back, pressing her closer to him. When she brushed her blue lace bra against his chest again, Seth let out a husky growl, gripping her hips to press her even closer to him, passionately kissing the breath right out of both of them. Seth was gentle though, feeling her soft hands kneading his shoulders and arms. "Ang, you feel good in my arms." He groaned, nipping at her neck playfully, teasingly, running his hands from her stomach and back to barely brush his thumbs against her lace covered nipples.

Angie moaned into his mouth and almost came unhinged when his thumbs lightly grazed the lacy material covered her breasts. Angelica pulled back feeling his soft lips kissing her neck and jaw. "Are you sure you really want to do this Ang? We don't have to." His voice was nothing more than a whisper, though he spoke loud enough to where she could clearly hear him, his lips beginning to nip and kiss her collarbone, moving further down as a low groan escaped him.

His smooth tongue ran down further, pulling back enough to look in those deep emerald orbs, watching them slowly begin to cloud over with desire and lust. He could see she was fine with this and slowly began pulling one strap of her bra down her arm, leaving a trail of fire with his lips and tongue before doing the same thing to her other shoulder, driving both of them crazy. He finally unclasped her bra, but didn't let the material fall, loving how Angelica arched her body as her head tilted back, giving him complete control.

Seth could not believe how stunningly beautiful she looked in just her bra and jeans. She was just breathtaking all around and he couldn't stop devouring her with his eyes, licking his lips hungrily, seeing the evil smirk playing on her soft lips. "Are you..." He sighed against her finger when it pressed against his lips to quiet him from asking the same question again.

After he pulled her jeans off, she unbuttoned his shorts and slid the zipper down. She felt like the zipper sound alone echoed off the wall; that sound alone was hotter than anything else in life. As they continued to kiss, she slowly pushed his shorts down his long legs with her feet. She could feel his finger through her blue lace panties and thought she was going to completely lose it right then and there. She sucked in a breath, "_Seth..._" She exhaled slowly.

They were both completely consumed with ecstasy by now, his dark brown eyes complete blackened now, clouding with an unmistakable desire, watching as her face contorted with lust. He smirked, continuing to torture her as he stroked her panty covered sex, his lips instantly sealing to her neck, his mouth right by her ear. "Mmmmm you like that?" Seth questioned. When all she could do was moan his name out, feeling her body trembling and hearing how breathless she was; Seth took a chance. He slowly slid his hand beneath those blue lace panties, pulling back to stare down at her face, wanting to see every single reaction he produced from her luscious frame. He hissed out and closed his eyes briefly when his finger finally delved in her hot juices, feeling her walls instantly contract around his finger.

As he slid her panties off, Seth felt her do a full body shiver and captured her lips with his, their tongues tangled. Seth felt her spread her thighs, running his strong hands up her calves and outer thighs, massaging them while he positioned the head of his rock hard erection at her entrance. "There's no turning back, Angie, are you sure this is what you want?"

He groaned and nearly snapped his hips forward when she nodded, "I want you Seth; all of you."

Seth started to slowly push forward into her willing body and started losing his breath from how tight her walls were, knowing it was going to be like that because she hadn't been with anyone in awhile. It didn't matter to him, it felt so wonderful and he never wanted it to end, pushing himself further inside of her until he was fully sheathed. "I love you, Angelica and I want only you." He felt her tense against him, wrapping his strong arms around her body as her legs locked around his waist, nipping at her neck and ear, knowing she was probably shocked by his revelation. "God Ang, you feel so damn good…Like you were specifically made for me…"

Angelica felt like she couldn't breathe...Did he just say he loved her? She sucked in a breath when he was all the way inside of her, her hand came up and caressed his check as she kisses his lips softly, "I love you too Seth."

He never wanted to forget a single second of this moment because it would never be this intense again, this was their first revelation of feelings and making love to his imprint for the first time combined, it was explosive. "Hold onto me." He whispered, feeling her wrap her legs and arms around his waist and neck, nodding as he slowly pulled out before thrusting back inside of her receptive body, growling at how tight her walls tightened, stretching her to her absolute limits and then some. "Jesus Ang…" He couldn't help saying her name as it rolled off his tongue, picking up the pace a little more when she was fully acclimated to his size. As they continued to rock together

She just felt so happy. He was completely filling her to capacity. Her head rolled back, "_Seth...God you feel so good inside of me._" He was being incredibly gentle with her; he didn't want to hurt her in any way. She knew she was going to be tight. She captured his lips as her tongue caressed his.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, already feeling her completely milking him, trying to keep the pace he was at, but she was driving him insane. Her hot walls were searing through his erection and Seth suddenly began powering in and out of her, knowing she would tell him if he was hurting her, desperately needing his release and riding several of her climaxes.

Angelica could feel Seth rubbing against her G-spot; she finally couldn't take it anymore as she could already feel her body milking him insanely crazy. She felt her breathing pick up as the tingling sensation suddenly swept over her entire body, "I love you too." Suddenly she started cumming in waves over and over; she ended up having a double orgasm. She finally felt Seth fly over the edge as well as she felt him completely cumming inside of her. She held onto his biceps like her life depended on it, she never wanted to let him go; ever.

Seth held on tightly to Angelica as both of them slowly came down from their sexual high, knowing she was going to be extremely sore in the morning…if they let each other sleep through the night which he highly doubted at this point.

They were both out of breath as Angelica smiled softly as she kissed his lips. "That was..."

Seth smirked, "Fuckin amazing." He chuckled when she blushed furiously.

Angelica let out a shaky breath, "That was beautiful and intense." He noticed she was shaking slightly. He knew it was from the imprint. He could feel himself shaking as well. The orgasm had really steamrolled the both of them. The other guys in the pack had always told him the first time making love to your imprint would be insanely intense. Seth just hadn't prepared himself for this level of intensity.

He felt himself grow limp inside of her, as he carefully pulled out, he rolled onto his back careful not to crush her under his weight. She buried her face in his chest as her massive amounts of hair covered the both of them. His arm wound around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

Seth cleared his throat. "Ang…Will you marry me?"

Angie rested her chin on his chest as she stared up at him. "When do you want to get married?"

Seth chuckled as his arm around her waist tightened. "I don't know and I really don't care as long as you say you'll marry me someday. I want to get married and have babies; I want to watch our kids raise our grandkids and I want to grow old with you forever."

Angie smiled. "Okay; I'll marry you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	20. Ch 20 One Step Closer

**This story was inspired by the song: A Thousand Years by: Christina Perri! I hope you enjoyed it and now I can work on Just The Beginning some more!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 20** – One Step Closer

He leaned against the bedroom door frame as his intense brown eyes fell on his wife as she was resting the middle of their bed. She couldn't honestly be any more beautiful then she was when she was pregnant with their babies. He watched as her hand rested on her nine month pregnant belly.

"She's been sleeping for about an hour."

Jake looked over at the familiar voice that belonged to their fifteen year old son, who was actually named after his two grandfathers Mitchell William Black. His arms were crossed over his chest. He was fifteen and Jake could see the wolf gene slowly making itself present. Jake had already sat him down and told him about the pack and the changes his body was going to be going through. Mitch seemed to be taking it pretty well.

"Where's Emma?" Jake asked about Mitch's eight year old sister.

Mitch shook his head. "She's in the land of Barbie's in the den; I think she's got every Barbie in there that she owns or that you guys ever bought her. I gave her a grilled cheese sandwich which she seemed overly excited about." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Jake chuckled as he patted his son on the shoulder. "You'll have to forgive Emma, I realize the age difference with you two is a bit wide, she loves you and loves to spend time with you. And you've been a really good trooper to include her in a lot of things."

Mitch shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? She's my little sister. I might have days that I want to kill her, but if someone hurt her I'd kill for her." His father ruffled his hair as he leaned down and kissed his head. "Ah geez dad; don't get all mushy like mom." Mitch groaned.

Jake chuckled. "Go get ready and see if you can get Emma's socks and shoes on, were supposed to be over at Emily and Sam's in a bit. I'll rouse your mother out of bed."

Mitch nodded. "I really hope she's having a boy, there's too much estrogen in this house."

Jake chuckled louder and harder as he shook his head at his oldest. Sometimes it amazed him of the things that came out of his son's mouth.

Jake's eyes turned back to his beautiful sleeping wife. They'd been married for fifteen glorious years and honestly couldn't wait to see what the next fifteen years brought them. They had been happy with the two children they had and when she found out she was pregnant again at thirty-two, even though it had been a surprise they were just as equally happy with baby number three. She was due any day now and he knew this pregnancy was taking lot out of her because she was somewhat older this time around.

Damn she would smack him if she knew that what he was thinking.

Soft warm lips kissed her neck as her eyes slowly fluttered open. A warm hand was rubbing small circles on her protruding stomach. A low groan escaped her lips. "You're demon seed is really active today; won't let me have a moments rest." Gen complained with a giggle.

Jake chuckled. "You seemed to be sleeping quite well when I came in." Jake jumped slightly when Gen's hand went back and pinched the back of his thigh. Jake growled slightly and then felt the baby kick his hand. "Damn! Are you smuggling a soccer player in there babe?" And that earned him another pinch as he chuckled again. "We need to get up and get going; were supposed to be at Sam's in fifteen minutes."

Gen nodded as Jake got up off the bed and grabbed her hands and helped her up.

A few hours later, everyone in the pack was sitting in Sam and Emily's back yard. Gen's eyes sought out her eight year old as she finally spotted Emma and a smile curved her lips. She watched as Gabby and Paul's son Gabriel jogged around the back yard with Emma on his back. Gabe was fifteen and had phased a few weeks ago and imprinted on Emma.

Gabby looked over and smiled too. "Gabriel you be careful with her." She for warned him. He nodded and gave both the moms thumbs up as he flipped Emma over his shoulder and set her down on a blanket that was on the ground as he joined her. She handed him a book and he smiled as he began reading from it.

The only thing cuter than Gabe and Emma was the fact that Sam and Emily's fifteen year old son Eldon had imprint on Seth and Angelica's five year old daughter Reagan. He treated her like she was a porcelain doll. He carried her on his shoulders and threw her up in the air and was always so gentle with her. But the one thing he always did was make sure she was smiling and laughing.

Since the guys had opened the garage in La Push, it had gotten huge and they had expanded to Port Angeles and a few other surrounding towns; there was even one in Seattle. The guys were meeting today to discuss possibly opening another shop, but they had to figure out where to go with it now.

Gen had zoned out on the conversation all the girls were having as she felt some slight discomfort. Her eyes widened when she felt her water break. "Jake…Jacob…"

Jake heard the panic in his wife's voice as he ran over to Gen as fast as he could and he squatted down in front of her. "What's the matter baby?"

Gen frowned as a pained look crossed her face. "My water broke." She sucked in a couple of gasps of air. "It hurts Jake. It hurts worse than before."

Jake cringed when she grabbed her stomach as he stood and scoped his wife up into his arms. "It's okay. Let's get you to the hospital." Jake looked over his shoulder as he locked eyes with his son. "Mitchell grab Emma now and get to the car!" He watched as Mitch nodded yes in understanding as he continued to their SUV. Once Gen was seat belted in and the kids were securely in the vehicle, Jake took off towards Forks as fast as he possibly could. He knew the pack and families would be following as well.

A couple of hours later, Jake was pacing the waiting room. He'd started to freak out when the doctors and nursing staff asked Paul and Sam to remove him from the room when Gen started having complications. The baby's heartbeat had dropped drastically within a matter of seconds and the doctor was suddenly asking Jake for permission to do an emergency C-section on his wife to save the baby and his wife.

Jake looked over and noticed Emma had crawled into Gabe's lap and fallen asleep. He knew he'd never have to worry about her safety. Gabe would forever protect her the way he'd protected Gen. How could he protect his wife now from something he couldn't see to fight?

Mitch was staring at the ceiling as Kim held on of her new twin baby boys James as she spoke encouraging words to him, he nodded a few times because he understood what she was saying, but he was just as worried as everyone else. Jared was next to her with the other twin Jonathan. They were both trying to give Mitchell encouraging words to help him.

The doctor came through the door and into the waiting room. "Mr. Black I wanted to come out and let you know…You have a son. He's doing immensely well considering the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck. He's breathing wonderfully on his own and his eyes are even open and looking around the room, which is not normal with newborns."

Jake sighed with relief. "What about Genevieve? How is she doing?"

The doctor removed the surgical mask from around his face. "She lost a lot of blood, but she's going to pull through. She is healthy and took care of herself with this pregnancy so healing shouldn't take too long, but chances are it may take a little longer than the first two pregnancies. She's older so it will take a little longer for the healing process to complete."

"When can I see her?" Jake asked. He had to see her for himself. He had to see her with his own two eyes that she was okay.

He doctor smiled softly. "Give us about forty-five minutes to get her cleaned up and into her own room and then you are more than welcome to come see her."

"Thank you, doctor. Thank you for saving my family; I don't know what I'd do without any of them." Jake expressed vehemently as the doctor nodded and disappeared behind the swinging doors again.

As promised forty-five minutes later, Jake was allowed to go back and see Gen. He was completely surprised to see his beautifully strong wife sitting up in bed as she held a blue blanket that was moving slightly.

Gen smiled softly. "Jake come meet your son."

Jake walked over to the bed as he looked down and could see his son who already had a full head of thick black hair staring up at him as he fussed slightly. Jake leaned over as he kissed his wife's lips softly. "I love you so much Gen. What are you going to name him?"

Gen's smile brightened as she looked up at Jake from the baby. "Well we already have one son named after his wonderful grandfather's. I think this one should be named after his wonderful father; Jacob Ephraim Black Jr."

Jake carefully sat in the bed next to Gen as she leaned against his side and his arms went around her. He looked down at her and his new son lovingly. "You know what this is right?"

Gen looked up at Jake. "No, what?"

Jake smiled. "One step closer to forever with you."

The End


End file.
